Gravity Falls: Tying Up Loose Ends
by MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: It has been years since the mystery twins have set foot in Gravity Falls. They are excited, but suddenly the run into an old rival, literally. (BillxDipper) yaoi MxM
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since the end of the most amazing summer. Dipper remembered that time fondly, and he would often talk to his sister about the once in a lifetime events that they had lived through. Now they were heading back one last time before they had to head off to college and become adults.

Mable drove most of the way, hoping to surprise their uncle and grandfather with their presence. Whilst Dipper sat in the passenger seat, reading over one of his uncle's journals to get in the mood for the trip. A few hours passed with only Mable's incessant pop music blaring on the radio to fill the silence. It began to rain about the time they had gotten into town. Which made Dipper feel nostalgic. He looked out the window, a large grin filling his features as he saw the familiar sign, "Gravity Falls." He read out loud.

Mable giggled in her girlish way, "Man, you really missed this place, huh?"

Dipper turned to her, excited, "Of course I did! It's amazing here! I can't wait to see Soos and grandpa, and grunkle! It'll be just like it was when we were kids! Magic, and mysterious!" His excitement succeeded in making his twin smile.

She glaced over at him, then back to the road, giddy herself, "I wonder if they'll be happy to see us."

Dipper sat back, "Of course that will. They love us, and they can't have very much fun without you."

"True, true." Mable laughed, "Without you they have no one to make fun of."

Dipper took the challenge, "Very funny Mable, and without you they wouldn't have someone to bedazzle everything."

She turned to retort, but just as she did, Dipper tensed, and yelled, "Mable look o-"

When she snapped back she saw a shadow in the middle of the road, causing her to swerve, and before Dipper finished they hit something so hard that both hit their heads on the dash, and steering wheel. This caused them to lose conciousness, and the worst part was, that nobody knew that they were supposed to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's eyes slowly began to open. His head ached, and the dried blood that rung around his nose made it hard for him to breathe. He sat up slowly, his vision blurring, and he feared that he had a concussion.

He could hear his heartbeat throbbing in my ears. He could barely remember what happened up until the moment. He tried to recount his memory, and put things in order. They were on their way to visit their family, they were talking, then…they crashed? Yes, that's what happened. Then he remembered his sister, and quickly glanced over. Her head was still resting on the steering wheel, and she obviously had not gained conciousness.

He reached over and sat her back on the seat. He made sure she was still breathing, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Dipper grew increasingly worried as he saw the gash that covered her right temple. Blood had come down and covered most of her right side of her face. He grimaced as he turned a bit more in his seat. He was certain that he had broken something, or bruised a muscle. Yet he found it was the least of his worries.

He opened the glove compartment, and found some napkins. He didn't have much to work with, but a warm bottle of water and a few Band-Aids. However, he did the best he could with what he had, and soon had his sister cleaned up, not caring about his own well being whatsoever. Nevertheless, when she was cleaned up he decided to at least clean off his nose so he could breathe easier.

As he did this, Mable began to wake up. She groaned and looked over at her twin, perplexed as to what had happened, "Dipper?" She muttered softly.

He jumped to her sudden voice, his mind had gotten accustomed to the silence. When he calmed down, he glanced over, "Hey, don't move too much. You got banged up pretty bad."

She grunted, and looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Sush, I'm fine. Nothing a good cup of juice and a plate of jello can't fix."

Dipper shook his head, trying to act calm, "Why don't you sush? You're the one who should've watched the road."

She turned a bit, and grimaced, "Did you break your nose? Blood is everywhere."

Dipper sighed, "I don't think so, but I think my abdomen has seen better days…speaking of days, how long have we been here?"

Mable dug in her shorts and brought out her cellphone. She looked at the menu, "Just a couple of hours. It was ten AM when we crashed, right?"

Dipper nodded, "About that time."

She sighed, "Well that means we lost five hours of our awesome summer adventure, I'll make it up later."

Dipper looked at her worryingly, "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you and you shouldn't be mad at yourself."

Mable then remembered, "Oh, my gosh! What about that person on the road? What if we hit them!" That made her get out of the car, and fly to the road, all too quick for Dipper to stop her.

Dipper groaned, and opened the door. It took his much longer to stand up. His body had pangs of intense pain all around his abdomen. It felt like a body builder had punched him with all his force. He didn't want to think of the possibility of broken bones, but as he moved, it became a very real idea.

He turned and walked to the road, to find Mable crouched down over a motionless body.

He froze as his eyes caught on the still man. His lip quivered, and it took a long moment for him to speak, "Is he breathing?"

His twin looked up at him, "No, he-he's all cold. Dipper I killed him!"

Dipper felt a knot form in his stomach, and he hurried over to verify what she said. He sat next to the man on his knees, and pressed his ear against his chest. It was silent, and dread washed over him. He sat up and immediately began CPR in hopes of resurrecting him. He did it nervously for a long while, and he was just about to give up, when suddenly the man coughed up a bunch of blood, and started breathing.

Hearing his panting made Mable smile, "He's alive! You saved him!"

Dipper nodded, and slowly lifted the man's head up, so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. After a long time the man opened his golden eyes, looking around. Mable excitedly spoke, "Are you okay? Can you sit up?"

The man coughed once more, then smiled softly, which was an obviously forced emotion, "Heh, yeah…I'm good. Who's the angle who saved me?"

Dipper blushed a bit, and smiled, "I'm not an angle sir. Can you sit up?" He repeated his sister's question.

The man, or rather teen as Dipper realized, nodded. Slowly he did sit up, coughing a bit more. Dipper felt like things could've been much worse. He slowly stood, "Now, were going to get you out of the road, okay?"

The teen nodded, and allowed both of them to help him up. He couldn't walk himself, and barely made up for his dead weight. Mable opened the back seat and they laid him down. Dipper looked at her, "I'll call 911. We could all use a doctor."

But as he brought the phone to his ear, the man reacted in a strange manner, "Please don't, I hate doctors!"

Dipper frowned, "But we need medical attention."

The man shook his head, "N-no, I don't have insurance! I couldn't pay for a doctor!"

Mable frowned, believing his every word, "But what if you're hurt? We can't heal you, and it's obvious that our car won't start anyway."

The made Dipper turn to the man, "Why were you on the road anyway? Who are you?"

The man's lip quivered as he answered, "I-I was just wondering around. I was confused, and I was trying to clear my head." He paused a moment, "You ask a lot of questions there Pine tree."

Dipper stiffened, "Pine tree?"

The man grew pale, "Your hat." He pointed it out.

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up, as he instinctively reached up and pulled off his favorite hat, which sadly had a few drops of blood on it. He looked at Mable, expecting her to fill the silence, which she did, "Well can we at least call our uncle? He hates doctors just as much as you do, and we can help you there."

The man nodded despite himself, and gave Dipper a look. The look consisted both of pain, and mild confusion. This look made him feel even more worried over the stranger. He sat with him as Mable made the award phone call.

He looked the stranger up and down. He noticed a few things about the teen before him. One, he couldn't be much older than himself, if not younger. Two, his hair was very blonde, despite how dirty it was. Lastly, his eyes looked like black holes, beautiful. Dipper blushed, "So, what's your name?"

The man had avoided the question earlier, however now as they had a more intimate proximity, perhaps he would answer. He took a moment before he said anything, "Call me Lark for now."

Dipper nodded, Lark, alright that's a plain enough name. Easy to remember at least. Dipper smiled at him, "Lark, I like it." He then blushed, realizing just how desperate that sounded.

His sister was right about one thing, he couldn't help but embarrass himself. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm Dipper."

Lark shook his head, "I'd prefer to call you Pine tree, if that's alright?"

Dipper gave him a curious look, "Alright, but don't expect me to always answer to it."

The man smiled, "It's a deal, Pine tree."

Dipper felt very uncomfortable to his words, and jump when his sister suddenly opened the door, "Grandpa is on his way!"

He nodded, blushing even more. How many times will he embarrass himself in front of this beautiful stranger?


	3. Chapter 3

The minutes that passed were filled with Mable's confident flirting the man she could've accidentally murdered just a few hours prior. Dipper remained quiet, and only smiled or laughed thanks to the man's obvious distaste to her advances. Lark would shoot him a, please help me; glance every so often. Of course all Dipper would do is playfully roll his eyes. He took this time to think about the stranger.

Lark had seemed a sweet, and gentle man. Very strange with the things he said, but never showed any malice in his words or expressions. Though he reacted very sensitive to sounds and touching. It was obvious, though sad; that he was not used to people. Though, then again, as time wore on, Dipper noticed that the man became very comfortable with the attention he was getting, though still obviously didn't have an attraction to Mable. Despite her best efforts that is.

Mable sat straight, "I see Grandpa's car."

Dipper looked out her window, and nodded, "Yep, that's definitely it. Let's get ready to go."

He stood and immediately helped their passenger out from his seat. The man looked at him, his eyes glittering. He spoke softly, "Pine tree, can I ask you something?" He was whispering, obviously keeping his voice out of Mable's hearing range.

Dipper frowned, "Sure, what's up?"

The man looked him in the eyes once again, causing him to grow increasingly uncomfortable, "Tell your grandfather you know me, okay kid? Tell him I'm one of your friends, or something."

Dipper was dumbfounded, "Why on Earth should I do that?"

The man was very nervous, and Dipper heard it from his voice with ease. He spoke with a strain to keep quiet, "Just tell him. I'll do something for you, anything. It'll be our deal."

Again he was speaking in a tone that reminded Dipper of someone long gone, "Mable will tell him if I don't. Besides what's wrong with the truth?"

The car was getting so close now, and the man became frantic, and pleaded with him, "Please, I'll do anything! I'll see a doctor!"

Dipper sighed, seeing how much he had wanted him to lie. He grumbled, "Fine, but if I get caught in your lie, you're going to explain yourself!"

The man nodded and shook his hand forcibly, "Deal, Pine tree!"

Dipper's heart skipped a beat, "Dipper, please call me Dipper."

The man ignored him as the car finally parked by the group. Inside wasn't their grandfather, but instead Soos, meaning that Dipper didn't have to lie after all. He sighed in relief, and helped Lark into the backseat, and sat next to him, allowing his sister to be in the passenger seat. Soos looked them over worriedly, "Whoa, what happened?"

Mable answered before Dipper had the chance, "I swerved off the road and hit that tree!"

Dipper decided to fill in all the other missing details on the way, other than the fact that Lark was a complete stranger, instead he said he was a friend, which was not a lie entirely. Lark relaxed in his seat, silent for the entire ride.

Mable finally, after the explanation was out of the way; asked why Soos had picked them up. He proceeded to answer her question, "Well, the Stan's are on vacation, and called me at the Shack to get you yahoos." He laughed, "So basically you guys have bad timing. But who can complain, just means I get to hang out with you!"

Mable nodded in agreement, and Dipper chuckled, "Well at least that means our vacation won't be spent bored. Thanks Soos."

He shrugged, "Aw, well I couldn't leave you guys hanging. But I will be gone next week, my mom's niece is having a baby and she wants me to drive her down to see her."

Mable gasped, "Oh, can you take pictures? I love babies! They have big squishy faces, and they gargle a lot! It's the cutest!"

Soos nodded, "I'll take some, just text me about it."

As they continued to talk about Soos's trip, Dipper looked over at Lark. He had been awfully quiet since they got into the car. His eyes were staring out the window, looking up at the sky. He looked very worried, and contemplative, possibly even afraid. It was enough to cause a frown to fill Dipper's face, "Lark?"

He didn't respond to his name at first, which further worried Dipper, "Lark, are you in there?" He tried again to no avail. This made him sigh, and he reached over and lightly grasped his shoulder. This made Lark jump and look over quickly. Dipper tilted his head, "Are you okay?"

Lark relaxed a bit, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to all of this. I'm sure you comprehend that."

His gone made Dipper feel strange yet again, the gears in his mind turning, "Yeah, I guess. If you need to talk to me about something, you can. You can tell me anything. I know you don't know me very well, but we can be great friends. Just don't be afraid to tell me when something's on your mind. It's unhealthy to hold in any worries that plauge you."

Lark looked at him with his golden eyes once again, "That's very insightful of you kid, I'll keep that in mind. Though if you heard of most of my worries, I highly doubt you'd let me near you."

Dipper chuckled light heartedly, "Try me, I'm not easily wavered."

His mournful appearance made Dipper's warm smile fade again, and before be could say another word they pulled up to the Mystery Shack. It looked so much older than it had when they were kids.

Soos pulled up, and got out. Mable followed him inside, leaving Dipper with Lark. He got out and started helping the man out. Once he was up, he looked at Dipper, his eyes almost glowing with the aid of the fresh sunlight over the horizon. The man forced a smile, "Well were here."

Dipper nodded, not at all knowing how to respond to such a strange statement. It sounded like he was introducing him to his home, instead of the other way around.

It was unsettling to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper had sat the stranger on the couch, and began dressing his wounds. He used a wet cloth to clean the blood from his face, and made sure to get into every detail. Then, using antiseptic, he began to make sure that infection wouldn't set in. Afterwards he slowly bandaged him up, making sure to cover everything.

Lark sat through the entire process without complaining or even flinching. Dipper figured that the pain of his possibly broken bones probably outweighed the pain of any of the alcohol he had rubbed on the man's face and arms.

He sat back once done, and smiled at his work, "There, that should make everything heal much cleaner. How're you feeling?"

The man lightly sat up and stretched, "I believe I'm feeling content, thank you." He spoke in a very sure tone, yet his words told another story.

Dipper nodded, "You're welcome. Let me get you something to wear, and get you out of those." He gestured to the practical rags the man had been wearing, which had dried blood caking, and covering one shoulder.

As Dipper stood to go get him something fresh, the man spoke, "Thank you Little pine...I appreciate this."

Dipper blushed a bit, but hid it as he left the room and went upstairs. Mable was sitting on her bed, putting on her kitty night slippers. When she heard her twin come in she smiled wide, "How's our guest?"

"Ready to leap into your arms and spend the rest of his life with you." Dipper said in a sarcastic tone.

Mable blushed, "Oh, be quiet! You're just jealous of what we have."

"A restraining order?" Dipper suggested jokingly.

She was obviously flustered, "How is he doing?"

He shrugged getting out some clothes, "Still doesn't want to step foot in a doctor's office. Though I know I'm going tomorrow to check my ribs."

She frowned, "Do they hurt that bad?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but if they're not broken I at least want to make sure."

She nodded, and smiled, "Well pick up some pizza while your out, Lark will probably be very hungry."

"Quit mothering him." He laughed, though laughing hurt.

"I'm not! I'm just concerned for his well being!" She protested.

He shook his head, "Oh, don't forget his relationship status!"

She grumbled, and playfully stuck out her tongue. Dipper mimicked her and walked out. He was glad that they could still play like that without one getting overly offended over the conversation. It was the beauty of having such a fun loving person as your twin.

Dipper went down the stairs, and into the living room. Lark still sat on the couch, though he had managed to take off his shirt to reveal plenty of bruises lining important places on his stomach. This made Dipper shutter, "You really should see a doctor."

The man shook his head, "Can't afford to Pine tree…maybe you should."

Dipper frowned, "Why do you think I should?"

Lark stood weakly and grabbed his new shirt from Dipper's arms, "Well I can tell you aren't a hundred percent. Maybe something got screwed up in your abdomen." He suggested as he finally slid it on with great effort.

Dipper looked down and handed him his pants and boxers, "I'll show you to the bathroom. But you shouldn't worry over me."

As they walked it was silent. Though by the end the man suddenly turned to him, "Pine tree?"

Dipper faced the taller man, "Yeah?"

He harshly pushed him against the wall. The suddenness of this action caused Dipper to stand paralyzed in shock. He wanted to speak but couldn't, and became even more shocked as the stranger lifted up his tee-shirt. This made Dipper's breath hitch in his throat as the older man dropped to his knees and looked at Dipper's bruised stomach.

Fear welled up inside him as the older man slowly dug his face into the sensitive area. He didn't know what his intentions were, and the pain was very unsettling. Then suddenly everything went numb in that part of his body, and body just felt heavy. At first he assumed he had been drugged, but didn't know how it was possible.

A million of thoughts passed through his mind all at once, yet soon he lost consciousness, and the thoughts stopped as he went into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper slowly began go wake up. His mind was groggy and he rubbed his eyes. It took a minute for him to shoot up, and he did when he remembered the events that had led to him sleeping in the first place.

Though he was in his bedroom, on his bed. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He slowly stood up, expecting gravity to fill him with plain, but it never came. Actually he felt great despite being in a car accident on the previous day. His eyes glanced to the clock now. It was noon, he had slept in, which was very unlike him. What happened? Was he drugged? Did the man do something to him?

His thoughts were cut short by a sudden scream coming from downstairs. When he heard it he jumped into first gear, "Mable?" He yelled as he ran to confront Lark.

However, as he found his sister he realized it wasn't a scream of terror, rather it was a squeal of happiness. Lark sat eating her pancakes, and she was happily gushing, "Oh! I'm so glad you like them! Dipper says I'm bad at making breakfast!"

Dipper slowed his running to a halt, and panted lightly. He did what he could to calm himself down as he realized he had over reacted.

Mable looked over at him, and frowned, "Couldn't find a shirt this morning?"

Dipper blushed and looked down, finding he was just in his boxers. He had no recollection of going to bed the night before, and was shocked to see this.

He backed up, and quickly left with a small apology. He went upstairs and started to gather some clothes. He went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower to clear his mind.

He turned the water on to the hottest setting, and swiftly pulled off his boxers. He stepped into the running mist, and sighed as the hot water ran off his hair. He felt restless as he wondered about the events that had unfolded after Lark had done…whatever he did, to knock him out. He strained to think, and looked down to pick up the soap. A soft gasp left his throat as he saw that his bruises were now gone. No wonder he had not been feeling pain. It was as though his body never went through the trauma of the wreck. He touched the skin curiously, "What the…" he muttered under his breath.

Time passed as he marveled at his now healed skin. He reached up and touched his nose to see if it also was healed, and amazingly it didn't hurt. He felt his hand tremble, he felt alienated in his own body, "What happened last night?" He wondered out loud.

He was so freaked out, and as he stood there everything came to him all at once. Lark got hit by a car, miraculously survived, calls him Pine tree, speaks of deals and is nervous about his grandfather. There was only one conclusion left in his mind, and it left him buzzing with questions.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, jolting him from his thoughts, "Hey kid, you alive in there? Mable says you need to eat." Lark called.

He stood frozen, "I-I'll be out in a minute Lark!" His voice trembled despite his effort to keep it from doing so.

He took a deep breath, and slowly he turned off the water and got out to dry off. Once fully dressed he came downstairs again to greet his sister, but instead of sitting down to eat he grabbed his sister's arm, "Mable can you help me with something real quick?"

His twin gave him a curious look, "Why, what's wrong?"

He was still trembling, "Just come on." He looked at Lark who was drinking a glass of milk. Lark put it down, and smirked at him.

This made him shiver, and he dragged his sister outside the back door. Once they were out of hearing range of the house, he quickly explained everything to her.

At first she looked at him in disbelief, but the more he explained the more she believed in every word. She swallowed thickly and looked back at the house, "But I thought we defeated him as children."

He sighed, "I-I know, but obviously it didn't work!"

She glanced at him, "What do we do?"

Dipper shrugged, "We catch him by surprise. Hold him down and get answers while he's still weak."

"What if he refuses us?" She asked, very worried.

He looked down, "Well do whatever it takes. I mean everyone can be broken eventually. Even Bill Cipher."


	6. Chapter 6

The twins at first acted as though they suspected nothing about Bill. They went through their routines bravely, even with the nagging feeling in the back of their minds, and what they knew eating away at them.

They managed to wait until night when Bill was settling down to act. Dipper quickly grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, "Mabel now!"

To the great confusion to the demon, soon his arms and legs were tied and he was forced back onto the couch as the twins stood in front of it, glaring at him.

Bill looked at them, surprised they figured him out so quickly, "What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" He still tried to act like an oblivious human.

Dipper knelt in front of him, and spoke in a harsh tone, "Cut it out Bill, we know it's you."

Mabel nodded, "Yeah! How'd you get that body Cipher?" She said with an almost equal amount of harshness to her voice.

He grumbled softly and looked at Dipper, "Oh, I found it."

"Found it?" Dipper scoffed, "You mean stole it! It's not your body! Leave it at once!"

Bill chuckled, then stopped once he realized they were serious, "Oh, wow you really are dumb. You do realize the state in which I found this body?" He figured by their silence, that they meant no, so he continued, "I took it while it was just about to become an empty vessel. It's my body now, the previous owner has gone."

Dipper looked at him in disbelief, "Why on Earth would you take a corpse? What's the point? You're only wasting your time!"

Mabel turned away, feeling too disgusted by the idea to look at Bill, "Besides, I thought you hated being human." She said solemnly.

He chuckled, "I would say that right now, everything hurts like hell. But why do you think my disgust for feeling hungry and tired would keep me from a perfectly good body?"

Dipper grumbled, "Maybe because of the fact that it's so damaged that it's a huge waste of your time."

"Time is irrelevant Pine tree." He announced happily, and looked at him, "My existence is forever compared to your short ninety or so years."

He grimaced at him, "But why, why did you want a human body? How did you come back?"

"One question at a time Pines. I might lose patience with you." He sang, as he pointed it out.

Dipper grumbled, "You're the one who's tied up, not me. You're crazy to think I'm scared of you."

He snickered happily, "Crazy? Sure I am, what's your point?"

Dipper growled, seeing that this interrogation was getting him nowhere, "Can you at least tell me what you want."

He smirked, perking up to the opportunity to be heard, "I want a deal with my favorite plant. What do you say Pine tree?"

That made Dipper back up a bit, "A deal? No way!"

"Little tree, you're much too paranoid to grow." Bill remarked, "What I am offering is a once in a lifetime opportunity! There's no guarantee how long it'll last. Tick tock, Pines, think fast."

Dipper shook his head, "You'll probably just end up killing us."

Bill chuckled, "Now that's a thought." Then he grew a serious expression, which threw Dipper off, "Your life is so short little tree, and soon to be you'll be gone…I want your help and in exchange I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" He asked slowly, "What do you want?" He felt more willing to listen now that it was on his terms.

He sighed, looking actually defeated, yet it changed dramatically to a emotionless face in a blink of an eye, "I want to be human, for as long as I can. I want you to show me how to be human."

Dipper was taken aback by this request, "Why? Is being a demon not fun anymore? Why be a human?"

"I like the feelings you humans experience. The sensations you feel on a daily basis, though inconvenient, and boring on occasion; they are different. I want to be human." He explained.

Dipper still found his request strange, "But, that means giving up your powers."

Bill nodded, "Though not all of them, I understand that. I'm willing to give them up for this."

Dipper looked down, "So I get whatever I want?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, anything your heart desires, consider if yours."

Dipper felt like he had walked into a very strange and unusual dream, where everything impossible was happening, "I want you to answer all of my questions truthfully, and do as you are told."

Bill swallowed thickly, and his lip twitched. It was obvious that he had not expected such a deal, "With a bit of wavering on doing as I am told? Because I thought humans had free will."

Dipper sighed, "As long as you don't ignore most things, I guess."

Bill nodded and reached out his hand with great strain against the ropes, "Then we have a deal!"

After a long moment Dipper took his hand, and he knew that he was in a world of trouble thanks to the grin that spread across Bill's tan features.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill sat quietly as Dipper redressed his wounds on his hands. His eyes watched his every move like a hawk, which succeeded in making Dipper nervous, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bill smiled a bit, looking very cocky, "Just making sure you don't do anything wrong."

Dipper looked up, grumbling, "If I wanted to mess up I would. You're the one who picked a terrible time to inhabit a body."

Bill's golden eyes never left his, "To continue mentioning that time is only holding us back from true conversation. This is my body now. I'm as human as you and your sister, even with my vast knowledge of everything."

Dipper grimaced, "Speaking of body, what did you do to me yesterday?"

"Oh, and here I assumed you had forgotten already. Sometimes the human brain skips what it doesn't understand." He explained, "But I realized you were suffering from internal bleeding that would surely kill you while you slept. So I simply decided to take some of your energy and mine, and turn all your body's attention to your bleeding organs. Now you should be perfectly fine, and shouldn't die because of that accident. It's as though it never happened!"

"But it did Bill." Dipper sighed as he finished up with the last bit of bandaging, "Why did you care if I died? It seems like something you would find trivial."

Bill chuckled, "Well that's an odd way of showing appreciation. But you're welcome." He paused, looking more serious, "I didn't want to lose my only link to humanity. Without you, I'd have a very difficult time blending in."

Dipper shook his head, "Well you're not normal by any standards."

"Normal? Normal is a relative idealization made up by you meat bags! Now weird, that's something I'm comfortable with!" Bill boasted happily, "Besides I don't like to impress the masses with conformity. I like how strange you are kid. It simply attracts me."

Dipper blushed, "I'm not weird, I'm just misunderstood."

Bill smiled wide, "Wow and I thought I had it bad!" He then stood and started for the bathroom, "Anyway, I have to go do human stuff, I'll be back in a flash!"

Dipper sighed as the demon slammed the door. He sat back in his wooden chair, mind buzzing. At least Bill didn't seen interested in hurting anyone, and really seemed interested in being human. It was all a very strange concept for Dipper to grasp. This was his mortal enemy after all, and now he was teaching him basic functions and instincts, that only humans possessed.

He shook his head again and decided to start on dinner. He figured Bill would be hungry, and Mabel of course. He started making pizza, something that he made often enough to be able to do it blind folded. It was one of Mable's favorite meals, and she had requested it anyway.

Speaking of said girl, she walked in, carrying some paper and a pencil, "I had an idea!" She announced, "I will teach Bill about art and that shall be his human creative outlet!"

She then stopped when she realized he wasn't in the room, "Where is he anyway?"

"Taking a human stuff break." He put emphasis on the human stuff.

She blushed, "Oh, well I guess it's good he didn't find himself in a woman's body, it would just be very awkward."

Dipper nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have to worry too much, you don't have personal space issues. I do, and I have to teach him how to shower properly."

She blushed even more, "Oh, I could, but I don't think you'd like that too much."

He sighed, "Don't tell me you still have a crush on him."

"What can I say? He looks like a supermodel!" She claimed, "But I won't flirt with him anymore if that's what your asking."

He rolled his eyes and turned to making dinner. He spoke as he did, "He's still a monster though. No matter how hot you think he looks."

Mabel sighed, "I know, but we should still give him a chance."

Dipper shrugged, "To me he'll always be that demon that tormented us."

Bill came back just as Dipper put the pizza in the oven. He cheered, "Hello all! I have returned from my human stuff!"

Dipper grumbled, "You don't just announce that to people. Did you wash your hands?"

"Noted," he paused, "Wow what's that smell? It makes my stomach eat itself!"

Mabel looked disgusted, "Well I hope your stomach isn't eating itself. It's pizza you ding dong."

He sat at the table, "Oh, pizza? I remember when the Greeks invented that stuff! It looked so gross!" He laughed, "Like a squirrel turned inside out gross!"

Mable again gave a disgusted look, "I did not need that visual!"

He shrugged, "What can you do? I've seen it all!"

Dipper grumbled, "I bet you haven't. There's only so much one being can see, even you."

Bill took the challenge, "Oh, yeah? I know that you dream a lot, you dream a lot about scary things. You're a scary person! That comes from someone who has seen a badger kill a grown man! Gruesome stuff kid!"

Dipper sighed and jumped as the timer beeped. This made Bill snicker, and embarrassment to flood Dipper's cheeks. He turned and began to get the pizzas out. Bill was tantalized by the look of them, "Wow you humans have advanced in making food actually look as good as it tastes."

Dipper looked over, "If you want to be human so bad, quit acting as though your another species. Humans don't say, you humans." He was just being this way since he had a distaste for the way Bill pointed things out.

Bill frowned, "Noted."

He sighed, "Good."

Then he served everyone, though he gave Bill small portions so he wouldn't make himself sick. He ate it so fast it was as though it never was there to begin with, which only frustrated Dipper further, "You're going to pack on weight if you keep eating like that."

Bill laughed, "Why? Are you scared I won't be sexy anymore? Don't worry yourself, I have a fast metabolism!"

Mabel smiled, "Oh, cool! That means you can eat whatever and not gain a pound!"

He nodded, "Oh, here I thought Pine tree was the smart one!"

Dipper felt like he wanted to rip his hair out, but played it cool. Instead of freaking out, he stood after finishing a few pieces. Then he went into the living room to watch television. No matter how he tried, he couldn't help but be mad at Bill, who still spoke with his sister in a loud tone about things that only she would understand. They were a pair after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Bill sat outside, and Dipper watched him from the window as he washed the dishes. It looked as though Bill was watching the sunset, and the peaceful look on his face almost made Dipper forget who he was. If he didn't know any better he would assume that Bill was human. However, he quickly dismissed these thoughts. No, he wasn't human. He was a demon just playing around with the idea of humanity.

Suddenly Bill looked back and their eyes caught one another. Dipper found his face heating up wildly, and he couldn't look away. Bill squinted a moment, then smiled at him. It was strange but slowly Dipper just looked away, to avoid any more embarrassment.

He never thought Bill would show any friendliness towards any person. But he realized that Bill hasn't been threatening at all, and only lied to them in the beginning. Now he was holding his end of the deal, and being open to the twins. Dipper sighed and shook his head, then finished up the last plate.

It was getting very late, and he decided to warn Bill. He walked to the door and opened it. But before he could get a word out Bill spoke, "I never have looked at the sky for so long. Have you?"

Dipper frowned shocked by the question, and slowly joined him on the porch. He sat next to him, and looked up to get the same view, "I do on occasion, why?"

Bill spoke with a strange bit of wonder in his voice, "It's vast, you know how small we are? Compared to the other planets, even Jupiter, we are just tiny cells, interwoven into a blanket of endless time. Each of us plays a part in this time, yet were so small and insignificant that none of what we do matters." Slowly he looked at Dipper, "I don't want to fade forever. It'll be like dying, but with nobody caring or knowing that you existed in the first place."

Dipper felt a knot in his gut by his words. He never expected something so deep from Bill, "Fade? Why would you fade?"

Bill tensed and looked away quickly, "Do I have to answer…?"

Dipper put his hand on his shoulder, "I know I didn't exactly know if was you when I said it, but it's good for humans to express their concerns and problems. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

Bill sighed and leaned on him, this made a blush rush to Dipper's cheeks, and when he spoke, Dipper listened, "When you shoved me away into that portal I was so lost. I figured that I would never get to talk to you guys ever again, I thought that everything would end up erasing me. I maybe able to mess with mortals, but I still get scared. So scared. It was cold, and I felt so numb. I lost so much knowledge as I tried to find my way out of the limbo. Then I saw this body, and I took it. If I leave, I'm afraid I will die. Therefore, I am human Dipper. There's not a demon in here anymore, other than the muted powers, I'm just like you."

Dipper waited for him to finish before he replied, "Being human isn't all that bad."

"It's Hell." Bill replied, "My body always hurts, and I'm always vomiting and getting rid of all the toxins the previous host left. I can't stand straight, I'm always so cold, and I'm never content for long! I don't even see the point in wearing these clothes, they're itchy and who am I trying to impress? I want so much to calm down my new nerves, but they keep feeding me information on such irrelevant things! Why do I care if my arm is a bit warmer than my stomach? Who would care about that? Why do I feel like crying every time I see you? Why is my body warm around you? It's always you who confuses my new brain, and sometimes I can't handle it so I excuse myself! It's torture…how can you put up with all of this?"

Dipper thought very carefully, "Well I was born like this. I've never known how it feels to not be cold, or warm, or to be annoyed of random itches. It's something our minds are prepared for, yours may take awhile, but eventually you'll be comfortable in your own skin…but since your cold, perhaps we should go inside and get you a coat."

Bill nodded, now burnt out on any further conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill had decided to go to bed after their discussion. Dipper, being a bit kinder to the demon let him sleep on his bed while he talked with his sister about what he just experienced. She frowned once he finished, "Wow, and here I thought he was a numb as a nail. Now he's all feely. Like a kitten!"

Dipper shrugged, "He seemed desperate to get it off his chest. The fact that he's stuck in that body kinda makes me worry about his well being. But, I don't know if I should be glad that he's human, or sad that he can't be what he once was."

Mabel looked down, "Well I'm glad he's human. Hopefully things will calm down and he'll get used to all of this. It'll be easier on all of us."

Dipper nodded, then had a quick thought, "But, what if he's lying?"

Mabel shrugged, "Well figure it out sooner or later. For now we will honor your deal, and treat him like anybody else."

Dipper nodded once more, then stood, "Well either way, I'm gonna set up on the couch tonight."

Mabel stood also, "Why not just sleep with Bill, there's plenty of room. Your bed is huge!"

Dipper shook his head, "No, that would be way too weird."

She shrugged, "Well we don't have extra blankets. So you'll just have to be cold, Mr. Whiny Pants!"

He spat his tongue at her and went into the living room. At least this way he had a television to watch. He laid on the cushions and laid on his side, watching late night cartoons until he drifted asleep.

He dreamt that night. He dreamt that he was alone, and that no one was around. He was cold, and felt terrified. He was lost for some time in the dream, until he heard a familiar voice and turned. All he saw was the gold in his eyes, before he sprung awake.

Startled by his dream, it took him a notice two things. One, it was really early in the morning, and two, Bill was sitting on his stomach watching him sleep.

He let out a startled gasp and he sat up, accidentally knocking heads with Bill, who gave a noise of obvious surprise and pain.

Dipper groaned, rubbing his head. Then slowly he opened his eyes again, though the room was still dark, meaning it was probably around one in the morning, "What the Hell, Bill?"

Bill blushed and scooted back a bit, "You were having a nightmare?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean fucking keep it going when I wake up. What are you doing in here?"

Bill looked shy, "I couldn't sleep. I had one of those too. It was very…terrifying. Yes, terrifying."

Dipper shook his head and looked at the clock, it was even earlier, just before one. He grumbled and looked back at Bill again, "Get off of me."

Instead of listening he simply scooted back more, now sitting on his pelvis. He blushed a lot more, "The human body is strange."

He didn't know what he was referring to, and ignored what he had said, and simply replied, "Off all the way. I'll make coffee, and maybe get you something to eat. Would that make it better?"

He looked down and slowly climbed off, "I'm sorry Dipper."

He called him by his name? That was a first, "Good, now go brush your hair while I make you breakfast."

He nodded and hurried off. At least he listened most of the time.

Dipper stood slowly and stretched. Then he realized what Bill had meant, and felt his face turn scarlet. He had a male problem, and Bill had been sitting right on it. This only added to the list of embarrassing things that happened in front of Bill, and hopefully he wouldn't be teased about it later.

He sighed and went into the kitchen, and began to make some waffles for Bill, whilst making coffee for himself. He was an avid coffee drinker, and could almost say he was addicted to it. However, as these days would show, he had survived awhile without his favorite substance.

Morning went by quickly as he ate breakfast with Bill by themselves. He left some waffles out for Mable for when she got up, and decided it was a good day to take a hike. He missed walking around the forest, and he was excited to see things once again. Bill volunteered to join him, saying it was a humanly activity after all. Of course Dipper agreed, just to keep him from whining about it later. So he left a note by the waffles, explaining where they had went. Then he got dressed, put shoes on, then left with Bill.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper walked slowly, listening to the subtle crunches of pine needles underneath his foot. Bill's was even fainter, since he didn't keep up quite as close as Mable would. He looked back at the tanned skin boy, and stopped, "Bill?"

Bill froze in his place, and looked forward, "What do you want Kid?"

Dipper thought over his words carefully, "Why didn't you tell us that you lost your powers?"

Bill looked down, "I thought you'd try to hurt me. But now that we have a deal I know you won't. I promised to be good, and tell the truth, and you promised to help me be human. That means alive and well."

Dipper knew he was right about his assumptions, so he continued, "How do you still retain some powers?"

He thought it over, "Well it's my symbol that usually keeps me balanced."

"Symbol?" Dipper tilted his head, "What symbol?"

Bill looked at him now, "Oh, you didn't realize? I guess I wasn't in your body long enough to cause it to sink in. It might be much too faint to see in regular light on you."

Dipper frowned even more, "What are you talking about?"

Bill sighed and turned away, unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it down. His tan back had a large circle on it, with a pentagram in the middle. Smaller symbols adorned the top of his back and shoulder blades. Dipper found his hand reaching for it before he could think twice. The symbols were pure black, but it wasn't ink, it was blood that stained the areas.

He found it fascinating, "This would've spawned on my back?"

"It begun already, but yours didn't last long enough." He shivered lightly, "Your hands are so cold, Pine tree."

Dipper's fingers traced the patterns, "I'm sorry, it just feels…" he trailed off in thought.

Bill let him touch for a long time, though internally it was a hellish feeling. The cuts were majorly deep and had not healed, but he wouldn't let Dipper know that.

The burnet slowly stood, "They are amazing Bill, thank you for sharing."

Bill slid back on his shirt, and turned as he began to button it back up, but he decided to leave the top button out. He liked the looser feeling after all.

Dipper looked him over, and felt that familiar knot grow in his stomach, "Do you want to keep walking?"

Bill looked at the trail ahead, then back to Dipper, "I'm tuckered out. How about we sit her for a bit?"

Dipper nodded and slowly found a dry patch of grass to sit on. Without warming Bill sit in his lap, which was very awkward with how much taller he was. But when he leaned back it became a bit less awkward, that is until he said this, "Glad you're not poking me anymore."

Dipper's face was on fire, "Poking you? I wasn't!"

"Don't lie Dipper. I can hear it in your voice. You're a terrible liar. Perhaps I should be allowed to lie if you can." He huffed.

Dipper swallowed thickly, "Fine, but it wasn't my fault. It's a guy thing. When we wake up in the morning it's stiff, you should know! You're in a man's body after all!"

Bill looked up from his resting area of Dipper's shoulder, "Yes I've experienced it. But it's never that hard."

This was officially the most difficult conversation Dipper ever had to go through, "Just forget about it!"

He turned in his lap now, facing him, legs around his waist, "Perhaps your body is confused too, Dipper."

To Dipper there was a hint of something in his voice, something he couldn't exactly pin point with his expressionless face. He took a deep breath, "I'm not confused Bill."

Bill moved in closer, his breath hot of Dib's face, "You know, I've never noticed how brown your eyes are. Just like tree bark."

Dipper felt twice as uneasy now, unlike ever before. He blushed so much that he knew Bill could see it. He contemplated pushing him off, but instead he let him talk, his hands finding their way onto Bill's hips to hold him up and scoot him closer. Bill smiled a bit, and put his nose on Dipper's, "I don't know what it is about you kid. You drive me crazier than usual."

"Is that even possible?" He wondered out loud.

Bill chuckled, and finally drove their lips together. This overcame Dipper who never expected his first kiss to be with a man, let alone Bill himself!

His entire body heated up to the sensation of their lips clashing in a passionate panic. No time for thinking, instinct. Dipper only wondered if he was doing it right, and he knew later he would freak out, but for now this moment was their's.

Time passed as their lips melted together, and when they were done, all that remained was a single strand of saliva that trailed from Bill's lip to his own. He couldn't believe the kick he had gotten out of it, and he was about to speak when suddenly Bill shushed him. Bill looked around, breaking their intimate connection. Then he stood, "We need to leave."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Dipper asked without thinking.

Bill gave him an urgent look, "Either you get up, or I'll drag you."

Dipper stood, "Why what's going on?"

Bill didn't answer, and instead he forcibly took Dipper's hand and led him away. He was in an obvious hurry, leaving Dipper to wonder, what spooked him so badly.


	11. Chapter 11

When the duo made it back to the Shack, Bill had Dipper enter first, then came in, slamming the door and locking it. He was panting hard, "Geeze, how can you m-meat sacks ever run m-marathons?"

Dipper was in no mood for joking, "What's out there? Why did we run?"

Bill jumped up and ran to the front door, "Not now kid! Lock all the entrances to this rat hole! Before everything goes to Hell!"

Dipper didn't know what he meant but followed orders, and soon every window and door was locked. When Bill felt safe, he sunk down onto the couch, still panting, "Oh, wow that was scary!"

Dipper gave him an expectant look, and he sighed, "Don't worry about it, it was nothing."

Dipper went to him, "Nothing? I ran for nothing?" He yelled, "We were finally kissing! It was perfect but then you ruined it for nothing?"

Bill gave him an uneasy look, "I'm sorry Pine tree…I didn't meant to ruin that moment. I know it's important to humans, but we had to get out of there."

Dipper crossed his arms, "Out of there my ass…I bet you ruined it on purpose with your nothing." He looked at him, "You realize you're killing me with all this stress?"

Bill looked scared, "Am I? I'm sorry Dipper! I just thought keeping it from you would be better."

Dipper froze, "Keeping what from me?"

"What was chasing us." He looked down.

The burnet took a long moment before crossing the room and placing a hand on Bill's shoulder, "Tell me what you can. We can solve this together."

Dipper had to admit he had a soft spot for Bill now that he was his first kiss. The thought of it felt like fireworks on his lips. He swallowed and shook his head, "Its okay Bill."

Bill slowly began to explain, "When I transitioned into the alternative world I made a stop first. It was a whole dimension, like your own, but different."

"Different how?" Dipper asked.

Bill looked away nervously, "In this universe you had accepted my purposal to take over the world with me. Using my magic you turned Gravity Falls into your own castle for the dictatorship you had wanted."

Dipper shook his head, "I'd never want to be a dictator."

Bill sighed, trying to explain it simply, "Well in that universe you decided my deal was better than your morals." He paused, "You decided to open a huge tear in the city, allowing all kinds of Dreamscape creatures to roam."

"Wait, what does this have to do with us, right now?" He asked.

Bill looked away, "Well, see his Bill was…dead in a sense, and he wanted another. Me, to be exact. When he figured out you also existed, and your sister, he decided he wanted go take over both dimension. His sister had perished during his dictatorship and he assumes you are as power hungry as he is. So he wants all of us."

Dipper was shocked at what he was hearing, "But, you don't have any powers! I'm not going to be a dictator, and Mable is not interested in another twin! What on Earth could convince another me to be so…so different?" His voice got higher and higher as he spoke.

Bill nodded, "Everything you say is true, yet he insisted on using the last bit of magic I had in my weakened state to open a tear into this world. Once it was open I managed to escape through it, find this body, and meet you."

Dipper looked down, it was all lining up, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I figured they gave up by the time you found out about me." He replied, "But now I know they are still hunting us."

"How do you know?" Dipper pleaded.

Bill looked him right in the eyes, "Because, as we kissed I saw your face twice. That's once more than normal. He's here, well you're here. He is going to try and get us, and after showing that display of affection you just showed. Well, he'll likely assume that you are even more lustful than himself, by taking all the power and my hand."

Dipper looked down groaning as he rubbed his temples, trying to straighten out his thoughts, "But that was the first time we even kissed! I wasn't even sure we'd do it, but then we did! Why can't he just leave? Isn't this complicated enough?"

Bill turned to him, "When we kissed-"

"You guys kissed?" Mable exclaimed as she walked into the living room, "Wow, I've missed a bunch while doing," she smiled at Bill, "Human stuff." She giggled.

Dipper took a sharp breath, "Yeah, we kissed. But can you leave us alone?"

"Planning on kissing more? You love birds!" She was obviously jealous but happy as well.

She left them alone, and Bill turned to Dipper, " I may know everything, but I can't foresee your sister being random." He sighed, "Likely she's still watching us."

He nodded in agreement, and turned to him, "I need you to do something."

"I'll do whatever you want, if you make me some food first." Bill smiled sheepishly.

Dipper sighed, "Deal…"


	12. Chapter 12

Bill watched as Dipper prepare him lunch. He decided to make small talk to fill their time, "So your sister told me, during one of our art sessions; that you only like red heads."

Dipper blushed, "I may like red hair, but it's not the only thing I like."

Bill crooked his neck to the side, to get a look at his face, "I can dye my hair if it'll suit you better."

Dipper turned to him in shock, "Why would you want to suit me? You're hair is fine!"

Bill shrunk in his seat, "I just thought now…that were a thing, that you'd want me to be more appealing to you."

Dipper sighed, "I don't even know if we're a thing Bill. See I'm not gay, and you're probably just confused, you likely want my sister."

Bill shook his head, and turned away, "Perhaps I'll even pale my skin, and get green eyes, yes, you like green eyes. Just like that girl. I'll look like her and you'll see that you're the confused one."

Dipper listened to his rambling, and suddenly felt guilt wash over him. Bill was actually attracted to him, not Mabel. He had already shown that. He's the one who pushed to be alone with Dipper, and even worse, he's the one who kissed him. But Dipper never thought he was gay. He didn't want to change his mind on the subject either, but then again, this was Bill.

Dipper sighed and looked down, "I like you how you are Bill. I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself. Go get Mable, we'll have a family lunch to talk about it."

Bill stood, still looking contemplative, "Okay, I'll get her."

Bill crossed the kitchen, and went up the stairs. He knocked on Mabel's bedroom door, and waited for her to answer. He wasn't willing to wait long, but at least he was polite. Mabel answered the door and smiled, "Hey, Bill!" She then frowned, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Dipper do something?"

Bill had not even realized that he had tears falling down his cheeks, and now he noticed just how blurry it made his vision. He put his hand on his face, and felt how wet it was. He sniffled, "I'm n-not, my eyes are just s-sweaty."

She obviously didn't believe him, "Come in here, I'll clean you up."

Slowly he nodded, and came in, sitting on Dipper's bed. She knelt in front of him with a few tissues. She used them to lightly wipe around his eyes. He sat still, letting her clean him up. She spoke softly, "Now what made you so upset?"

Bill closed his eyes, thinking of an appropriate way to phrase what he wanted to say, "Dipper isn't attracted to me. So I asked if he wanted me to dye my hair. He said no, and said we weren't a thing…I didn't know feeling this bad was possible. Everything aches and I haven't even been hurt."

Mabel sighed, "Yes you have. Maybe not physically, but mentally…Bill he'll come around eventually, I promise."

He put his head on her's, reminding her of how desperate he really was, "I have nothing to do to return that promise. I can't do a deal without the ability to give something to you."

Mabel felt so much pity rise in her stomach, and she hugged onto him, "A hug will do just fine. Now, is this why you came up here?"

Bill hugged back weakly, "Dipper says we're going to have lunch together."

She nodded and sat back on her knees now to finish cleaning off his face, "Take a shower, it'll make you feel better. I'll tell Dipper to hold off on eating until you're done."

Bill nodded and slowly stood, whilst Mabel went to grab him some clothes from Dipper's drawer. Soon he went into the bathroom to shower as he was told to do.

Mabel shook her head and walked downstairs and went to Dipper, who sat at the table on his phone. She sighed, "Bro, we need to talk."

He looked up, "What about? Where's Bill?"

She sat down, "You hurt him Dipper, real bad. If you guys kissed, that's your business, but when he comes to me crying…that's when I'll intervene. He's not used to all these emotions he's feeling, and you sent him over the edge. If he ends up depressed because of you, well I won't hesitate to give you a talking to."

Dipper was confused, "Bill, crying? I highly doubt that."

Mabel grumbled, "He was, and he didn't even realize it! You go apologize now before I make you!"

Dipper sighed, "Well where is he?"

"Upstairs, taking a shower." She said.

Dipper grimaced, "Can't I wait for him to get out?"

She pointed towards the stairs, "Now!"

He sighed and stood, "Fine, but I'll be quick." He then went up the creaky old stairs to the bathroom. He heard the shower running, just as Mabel had said. He knocked and opened the door, "Bill, I…" he stopped once he realized Bill was just sitting in the shower, fully clothed with the curtains open.

He sighed, "Oh geeze." He walked over and turned off the water, "You're supposed to be naked in there you know, and draw the curtain. You got water everywhere."

Bill buried his face into his knees, "I'm sorry, Dipper..."

Again, that was the second time he actually used his name. It took him a minute to look at him and answer, "I'm sorry Bill, I'm not mad at you."

Bill didn't look up, which worried Dipper further, "Get out of there, so you can get out of those wet clothes. You'll catch a cold, and nobody would want you to be sick."

Finally Bill looked up, and Dipper saw the immense tears straining down his face, "I'm sorry, Dipper..." He was trembling severely.

Dipper lightly reached over putting a hand on his face, "Shh, it's okay. Come on, I'm not mad at you."

Slowly Bill moved out of the tub and stood on the mat outside of it. Dipper carefully helped him out of his button up shirt and shorts, leaving him in boxers. He then turned to the shower and started it at a appropriate temperature, nice and warm to calm Bill down. Then he turned again to the man who stood close to nude in front of him. His eyes immediately looked through his features, and found even more symbols on his chest. A large eye with an X through it printed over his heart. He looked up at him, curious, "What does that do?"

Bill looked down, his voice cracked when he spoke, "It's to bind me to the body…"

Dipper nodded and slowly began to undress himself, which made Bill blush, "I wasn't aware humans showered together…I know they used to bathe together."

Dipper shook his head, "This time I will, just to get you cleaned up."

Bill nodded and stripped off his last piece of clothing. Now he actually felt embarrassed in front of Dipper, never being naked in front of anyone before. Dipper lightly stepped into the tub and helped Bill in. He turned to him and began to rub shampoo through his hair, "Make sure when we're rinsing your hair you keep your eyes closed. It hurts to get soap in them."

Bill nodded and turned so he could get the back of his head. He hugged onto himself, and Dipper took a moment to look at the tattoo on his back once more. He bit his lip as he looked further down, then snapped back when Bill spoke, "You okay back there?"

Dipper blushed, "Yeah, sorry." He began to lather up his hair again. He felt embarrassed even if Bill hadn't seen, because now he realized that perhaps he was moderately attracted to Bill.

That meant he might be bisexual, which was an idea he never explored. Maybe it was just how girlish Bill looked from behind. That was possible.

Bill relaxed now, and hummed softly, "I was really meaning it when I said I'd dye my hair for you."

Dipper sighed, "I like your hair how it is." He was about done rubbing in the shampoo by this point, "There's nothing wrong with blonde."

Bill looked up for a second, "Well, I know what you like, and I have none of those qualities. Well other than being abnormally thin. That's something you like."

Dipper saw just how desperate he was with these words, "You're perfect Bill." He didn't mean to say it, but it slipped, "Uh, I mean-"

Bill cut him off, "Perfect? It's been awhile since anyone has called me that." He paused, "Say what you want, kid. I know what you want."

"How do you know?" He asked as he began to rinse his hair.

Bill closed his eyes as he was told to do, "I used to go into your dreams a lot. Sure I wasn't messing around with you at the time, but I saw what you wanted. You wanted that tall slender girl, with the ginger hair, and beautiful green eyes. You loved her entire being, and when you dreamt of me all you saw was a monster. Never had you thought of me in a good way, and I know that until recently you didn't consider me human."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, throat tight.

"I heard you and Mable talking when I did my human stuff." He paused, letting it sink in, "I know that you wanted me to leave, but I didn't to get on your nerves."

Dipper held his breath for a long time, still cleaning his hair, "That was then."

"Perhaps," He sighed, "But I still know you doubt me. You think I'm going to steal your humanity, and hurt both of you. I know what you think of me Pines. There's no need to lie to me anymore."

Dipper finally had enough of this, and moved without thinking, as he pushed Bill up against the shower wall, holding his wrists to it with full force. The suddenness of his movements caused Bill's eyes to snap open, and he was speechless.

Dipper felt like hitting him, or do something to take out his frustration on him. But instead of doing something angry, he turned it into passion and smashed their lips together for the second time that day. It was a forceful kiss, causing Bill to gasp, but then he melted and kissed back, his eyes relaxing shut.

This kiss lasted longer than the one previous, and Dipper showed just how much he cared for Bill in it. When it finally ended, both boys were panting hard, and looking into each other's eyes. Bill found a smile forming on his face, "I thought you said you weren't gay."

"I can make an exception. Just this once." He replied and lightly kissed his neck.

Bill tilted his head to the side to give him better access, "Shouldn't we hurry to greet your sister for lunch?"

Dipper sighed, "Yeah, I know." He kissed again, "Just a few more minutes."

Bill let him calm down, and then began to get out, feeling for the first time since he obtained this body, more human.


	13. Chapter 13

The three ate in silence, though Bill kept a smug smile on his face the entire time. Once they had finished their small meal, Mabel broke the silence, "So I take it you two made up."

Bill nodded, and spoke before Dipper could, "Yes, you could say that." His voice was a purr.

Mabel blushed, "Oh, spare me the details until another time." She stood and got the plates, "But, I did notice something. Why did you lock all the doors?"

Dipper sighed, knowing he should tell her the truth, "Bill said we were being chased by something. So we locked the doors just in case."

Bill sat up straight, "Wow kid, you're an open book when it comes to family."

Dipper glared at him, "Quiet, I think she deserves to know. Just in case we're in trouble."

Bill nodded, "Oh, we're in trouble alright! Have you ever been torn apart by many wild animals at once? I've seen it happen, and I think that's what this amounts to!" He laughed.

Dipper gave him a serious look, "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

Bill giggled, "I laugh when I'm scared!" He smiled at Dipper, "Is it really that surprising that I'm scared?"

Dipper sighed, "I guess not, I mean you show plenty of other emotions." He blushed nervously, remembering just an hour prior, "Anyway, we need a plan just in case they do come after us."

"Who is coming after us?" Asked Mabel as she leaned against the counter.

Dipper looked at her, "I am…I mean another version of me."

She looked shocked, "Oh, wow I have two brothers? Is there another me?"

Bill shook his head, "Sadly no."

She looked at him worriedly, "What happened to the other me?"

He sighed and stood going over to her. He put his hands on her's to keep her calm, "She didn't quite live very long after coming to Gravity Falls. That huge event caused Dipper to change immensely. She had been the one who founded the journal instead of himself, and he drove himself mad with trying to right the wrong that happened to her. However, then he found my summon, and told me he would join me, and use my magic. In exchange he would get a version of you, that wasn't you."

Mabel looked down, "Did it happen? Did he get a version of me?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, when my magic got infused into his being he went off the deep end and lost his humanity in the process. He didn't care if you came back or not, and soon he didn't care about anyone. Now he lives alone."

She looked at Dipper now, with sad eyes, "Lives alone. I couldn't imagine Dipper living alone. He'd forget to breathe without me."

Bill chuckled lightly, "I agree, but the other Dipper is not our Dipper. He can live alone now. Him and his magic."

She sighed, "All because I found the journal instead of him?"

Bill nodded, "That's all it took to make a whole new world."

She gave him a very clear and sad look. Before slowly hugging onto him, "Thank you for telling me Bill."

Bill hugged back gently, "Hey Kid, it's going to be okay. Your brother and I are strong. We'll teach his other self a thing or two, then you can forget this ever happened."

She nodded and slowly let go, "I'm going to lay down before my head explodes."

He nodded, "Best you do that."

She then left them alone, so she could process everything she had been told. Bill turned to Dipper, who was smiling at him. He blushed, "What are you looking at Pine tree?"

"You're really good with her." He replied, "Sometimes you make me wonder why you weren't human to begin with. Heaven knows you're good at being one."

He laughed a bit, "I'm just as scared as all of you. But, I try to act like I'm strong. I get that from you, you know?"

Dipper blushed, "I'm not strong-"

Bill interrupted him, "Don't lie. You're the bravest human I've ever met. I've tangled with your grandfather, and I can still say that."

Dipper sat back in his chair, "That's flattering, but-"

Bill put a single finger up to Dipper's lips, and slid into his lap, "Shh, you'll ruin this moment."

"What moment?" Dipper asked, slightly annoyed and flustered.

Bill took his finger away, and lightly rubbed their noses together, "This one."

Dipper blushed darkly, and looked away, "What if Mabel comes back?"

He chuckled, "She won't." He lightly kissed Dipper's neck, right below his ear.

The kiss made him shiver, "Y-you're not being fair."

Bill lightly began to rub his chest, "First you poke me, I kiss you, then you get mad at me, and kiss me. What isn't fair about taking my turn? You've had three already."

Dipper sighed, tilting his head back, "This isn't a game."

Bill purred and kissed his throat, "Oh, it is. But I'm more emotionally invested than I intended to be."

The feelings of his warm lips on his neck almost drove Dipper wild. He could feel his pants tightening up, and he felt trapped beneath Bill.

Bill didn't seen to notice as slowly he began to nibble. This made Dipper gasp, "A-ah, stop it!"

Dipper gasped again as Bill suddenly sunk his teeth into his shoulder, "What are you doing?" He yelled in both surprise and panic.

Slowly Bill sat up, blood around his mouth, "Marking you." He licked some blood from his lip, "Mm, I like how metallic it tastes."

Dipper winced, "That fucking hurt Bill!"

Bill chuckled and leaned down again, and instinctively Dipper put his hands on his hips, ready to push him off if he tried that again. However, then he began to lightly lick the wound, being really gentle. Dipper sighed in relief, "You're a strange one." All the anger melted away by now.

Bill finished what he was doing and sat upright once again, "That might as well be my middle name, my little Pine tree."


	14. Chapter 14

Bill remained in Dipper's lap until the burnet just couldn't take his light biting and kissing anymore. Slowly he stood, picking him up as he did. His hands kept his legs firmly around his waist, "You want to play. Fine, we'll play." He said in a husky voice.

He knew that his bedroom was occupied, so he carried him to the couch and laid him back on the soft cushions.

All Dipper could hear was his heartbeat, which only grew more rapid as he looked down into Bill's golden eyes. His hair was pushed back thanks to the way he was laid down, giving Dipper a full view of the need in his eyes. He broke the silence, "Dipper, I know what you're planning…I'm not sure if I'll be very good at that."

Dipper kissed him gently, and scooted back afterward. He began to push up Bill's shirt, "I've never done this before. So we're on even ground."

Bill nodded, feeling a tad bit better. He helped Dipper with his shirt, then took off Dipper's. The blonde then softly kissed his chest, as he fiddled with Dipper's belt buckle.

Dipper felt his pants get tighter as Bill tried to loosen them, it was obvious he wanted this as much as Dipper did. He just hoped Mabel's nap would last long enough to do this. Though, again he had never had sex, so he grew increasingly nervous with the time, since he had no idea how long this would take.

Bill finally was able to pull down his pants, but left his boxers on, just so they would be.

Dipper reached down and put his hands on his shoulders before pushing him back onto the couch again. Bill gasped and watched Dipper pull off his pants.

Slowly he looked away, his entire face turning red. Dipper noticed and smiled, "I never thought you'd be this shy Bill."

Bill tensed and glanced at Dipper, "Fuck you Pines." He then looked away again, covering his mouth with his right hand as he waited.

Dipper chuckled, and threw the pants onto the floor. Then he turned back to Bill, who was still looking away.

He grasped his hips lightly, and pulled him closer. His legs were under Bill's so they could have as much contact as possible. Then began to slowly rub against him through their boxers.

Bill gasped and gave a startled moan, he then quickly looked at Dipper, "A-ah, Kid…"

Dipper heard his voice, and began go move a bit faster. The noises of his moans caused his mind to grow a bit cloudy. He felt like fireworks were going off in his stomach by the sudden friction that built between them.

Bill felt highly nervous, not understanding why everything felt so good. His hands began to tremble and his arms wrapped around Dipper's neck. His moan was shaky, "D-Dipper, ah…"

Dipper swallowed thickly as he watched Bill's expression change from fear to pleasure. Lightly he sped up, wishing he could take it further. He couldn't just take his virginity, he didn't have any condoms, or even a way to lubricate it. He knew it would be a bad idea. But as he felt everything grow increasingly tight, he knew he wouldn't feel the same about not doing it later on. In fact, he would've regretted it.

Bill buried his face into Dipper's neck, "H-harder, please."

He was begging now. That made the burnet wish he could just take him at that moment. Slowly he sat them both up, stopping their movements. His voice was still hoarse, "Bill, is this what you want…?"

Bill slowly let go, looking down at him, "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Dipper looked down, "It'll hurt." He warned.

Bill sighed, and hugged back on, whispering into Dipper's ear, "If you're willing to do this to me, then it has to be a good thing. Besides, my body is yours. That's the deal after all."

He then laid back again. The feeling of his hot breath on Dipper's ear had made him bite his lower lip. He decided that Bill really did want this, and so did he. So he finally peeled off his boxers, and did the same to Bill.

Bill gave him a self-conscious look, then looked away, "I'm sorry I'm not your type."

Dipper chuckled, "Now you're lying. Stop it before I make you."

Bill smiled a bit at his playful words, then gasped as Dipper started to finger his opening. It was just one at first, but to Bill it felt huge, "nng, that's hurts…"

Dipper inserted another, "It'll save you from a bunch of pain later. You'll thank me for it when this is over and done with."

Bill nodded and grunted as he thrusted the fingers up into him. He groaned when the third joined the party. He found the feeling of being stretched was unpleasant and painful. His entire lower half heating up unusually.

Dipper pulled them out very suddenly, and positioned himself, "Here we go…"

Bill nodded, and bit his lip in preparation. Then Dipper thrusted up into him, causing Bill to scream, "A-ah! Take it out! That hurts!" He cried.

Dipper grunted, and stopped, "Shh…calm down. It'll stop hurting soon."

"H-how do you know?" He gasped, tears filling his eyes.

"I watch porn." He shrugged, "Usually virgins don't hurt for too long."

He nodded, and tried to take it as Dipper began to move inside of him. The feeling filled him with confusing pain. The pressure that Dipper felt was magical to him. He never felt something like this before, and it made him wish he could go faster. But he restrained himself.

Dipper groaned and kept moving, the tightness pulled at his shaft, and he could see stars as he thrusted deeper and faster. Soon he was going full force into Bill, who moaned and cried out to each one. To make it easier Dipper began to stroke his cock to occupy his mind.

Bill gasped as Dipper suddenly struck his prostate, "Oh, right there!" He moaned loudly.

That made the dominate boy aim for that spot, and hit it roughly. His free hand quickly gripped onto Bill's hip to keep him from falling off the couch.

Bill moaned, feeling bad he didn't do more, but he was paralyzed by both pain and pleasure.

He let this dilemma be known with his loud moans for more, and when they reached their ends both finished at basically the same time.

Bill's cum drenched his lower stomach and the top of Dipper's hand. Dipper, slowed, and panted.

He pulled out carefully, and Bill trembled, "That felt weird. Will it always feel like this?"

Dipper shrugged, "I-I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out."

Bill nodded and slowly sat up, despite the pain he felt surge through his newly broken body, "Thank you for sharing that moment with me."

Dipper blushed and chuckled, "I should thank you, you took it all, after all."

They both laugh halfheartedly, then jumped when they heard a gasp, and both turned quickly to only face Mabel who had just walked in on them.

"Oh great." Dipper sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

After the initial awkwardness had worn off, the three sat down, talking about what happened. Of course the boys had gotten dressed to make sure it wouldn't be an impossible conversation. Bill was happy to speak during most of it, "Well I figured that I wanted my whole being go belong to Dipper. Back in ancient times people got married by smashing their bodies together. So I insisted that your brother perform said act."

She listened but still felt awkward, "Well I just don't think I want to have to knock before entering the living room. Next time just tell me to leave the bedroom! I would've understood!"

Bill nodded, "Noted, I'll keep that in mind for next time. Thank you for being so understanding Mabel syrup."

What a pet name, Dipper rolled his eyes, "But anyway, it was just really quick. I don't think we'd assume you'd walk in on us like that."

She rubbed the back of her head, "I heard screaming."

Bill turned a pinkish color, "Screaming? I was that loud?" He was obviously embarrassed.

Dipper looked away, and rubbed his lap, "But, let's just move past this. I'll make dinner, and you two can draw, or something."

Bill sat up happily to the suggestion, "Oh, Dippy what a good idea!"

Dipper blushed, "Never call me that. What's up with you lately and these nicknames?"

Bill giggled, "I just like to keep you on your toes."

He sighed and stood up, "Okay, you two have fun." He then left them alone.

Bill looked at Mabel, "Okay so what are we drawing today?"

Mabel thought, then smiled, "Puppies!"

"Ooooo! I'll get the paper!" He squealed happily.

She cheered and stood, "I'll get the glitter!"

Dipper opened the fridge and saw most of the carrots were gone, "Mabel where's the carrots? I needed those for dinner!"

"I was hungry!" She replied.

"That's a stupid argument!" He yelled.

Bill laughed loudly, "You're a stupid argument!"

Dipper rolled his eyes again and decided that instead of carrots he would put extra celery in the soup. He grabbed what he needed and went to the counter to start cooking.

Bill returned to Mabel with a pile of paper, "Okay, so how many stickers am I allowed to put on this one?"

She gave it little thought, "As many as you want to celebrate you and my brother being together!"

He sat down, and she looked at him, "This time don't eat any glitter."

He shrugged, "Well it didn't hurt me last time, and now my insides look all shiny!"

"Well if you eat it all we won't have any for the puppies!" She replied.

He sighed, "You're right! How could I be so blind?" He acted overly dramatic as he said this.

Dipper chuckled by the sounds of their conversation, and started to make some chicken noodle soup. He turned on the burner, and hummed softly. His body was calm now, and felt the best it ever had.

Bill was still in pain, but played it off easily, since he still found pain to be moderately amusing as long as it wasn't a current pain. He was okay with the ache he felt, and ignored it like a professional.

Time passed and soon the three sat down to dinner. Bill smiled at Dipper, "Woah there kid, quite the chef aren't you?"

The burnet shrugged, "I dabble. Gotta keep Mabel fed."

Said teenage girl was stuffing her face hungrily with noodles, and smiled when she was included, "I don't eat that much!"

Bill shrugged, "If it was up to me, I'd eat all of this liquid food. But being as I am going to be a normal human, I will settle for this bowel."

Dipper chuckled, "Again humans don't say 'normal human,' like its some bizarre topic."

Bill shrugged, "Well seeing that I'll just be talking to you silly goons, I don't think I'll need to talk like a normal human."

Mabel pulled a strange voice, "I wanna be a real boy!"

Bill smiled, extremely amused, "Wow, and I thought I was crazy! Where do they get ones like you?"

Dipper shook his head in amusement, and finished his dinner as his sister and lover chatted away.

When everyone was done, Bill took the dishes and put them into the sink. He stood there a moment, then turned, "I've realized something."

"What's that?" Mabel asked, looking at him.

Bill smiled, "Well just yesterday everything hurt, and I was extremely confused. Now only part of me hurts, and my nerves aren't confusing me. No longer are they sending me information that is irrelevant."

"Must be getting used to your body." Dipper suggested.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah!" Then she stood and went to her friend, "See your body was like a baby! Babies are never happy until they get used to things! Now you're a toddler!"

Dipper blushed, "Don't say that. It makes me look like a paedophile."

Bill giggled, "Ooo, it's easy to push your buttons Dippy!"

"I said never call me that!" He was pure red.

Mabel laughed, and went to the living room entrance, "Well, you guys can have our room tonight, I'm going to sleep in the bathtub."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

She shrugged, "Well you guys got blood on the couch, and I don't feel like witnessing anything that'll haunt me in college, so the third best is the tub!"

Bill smiled, "Okay cheery pie!"

Dipper looked at him, "That one doesn't even make sense."

He shrugged, "I'm random!"

Mabel giggled and began to leave, "Good night guys!"

She left them alone for the final time that day. After the boys did the dishes they went up the stairs, and got dressed for bed. Dipper laid down in his bed, and turned towards the wall.

After a minute he felt the mattress shake, which made his eyes pop open, "Why don't you sleep in Mabel's bed?"

Bill hugged onto him, and nuzzled into his back, "Because I won't be so warm by myself."

Dipper sighed, and closed his eyes again, "Just don't move too much. I'm a light sleeper."

"I'll do my best." Bill replied tiredly.

There was a moment of silence, and Dipper assumed Bill was asleep. That was until he heard the demon speak softly, "Dipper?"

"Yeah?" He didn't move, but replied.

It took a long moment for Bill to continue, "If I ever disappear, will you miss me?"

"Of course I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Again there was that long moment of silence. But then Bill broke it, "Dipper?"

"What is it now?"

"I love you."

Dipper took a long time to say anything, "You too. Now get to sleep. Tomorrow we have to think about how to beat me."

Bill laid awake for a long time after that. Thoughts filled his head, mostly of unwanted worries. Why hadn't he said it back? Did humans still say they loved one another? He felt like he did something wrong.

He sighed, and slowly drifted asleep. Tomorrow would be better, he hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day rolled around, and Dipper's eyes slowly slipped open. When he saw that Bill was sitting on him again, he made no move to remove him. Instead he grumbled, "Why do you watch me sleep?"

Bill took a moment to answer, "Well, making sure you sleep peacefully is a hobby of mine."

Dipper sighed, "What time is it, oh other worldly protector?"

Bill giggled and looked over, "Your machine says eleven. I woke up at six."

He glanced up at him, "You've been on me since six?"

He nodded, "Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Dipper sat up a bit, making them face to face.

Bill took a moment again, "Well, I got very…scared."

"Scared?" He repeated, "What about?"

"Whether you loved me or not." He sighed.

This caught Dipper off guard, "Of course I do!"

"Then say it." He said seriously.

Dipper blushed, "I shouldn't have to."

Bill shook his head and got off. His words were cold, "Mabel said she was going into town to get food." He then walked to the door, and slammed it behind him.

Dipper jumped when he suddenly slammed the door. Then he looked down. He felt angry, but at the same time he felt guilty. His mixed emotions continued as he got dressed and grabbed a notebook. He went downstairs and started the coffee maker before he sat down at the table, and began to think of a plan.

Bill heard the coffee maker and walked in from the bathroom, still brushing his hair, "What are you doing?"

Dipper looked up at him, then back down to the paper, "Well I'm writing down what we know."

"What will that accomplish?" Bill asked, his voice as stale as an old loaf of bread.

"It's a way to form a game plan." Dipper explained, "Kinda like mapping out our enemy. How much power will I have in this dimension with your powers?"

Bill thought it over a minute, "I'd estimate by now he'd be stronger than I ever was, and being that his body can channel magic into any world he so pleases, I'd say that he could obliterate us with a touch of a finger."

Dipper swallowed thickly, "A finger?"

"Squash us like pesky ants." Bill laughed, "But I'm sure your game plan will definitely work!" He turned back to go into the bathroom once more.

Dipper stared at his paper, looking over the word, 'obliterate'. He hated the thought that they could be defeated so easily. How on Earth was he supposed to beat someone who had the power of a God?

"You can't!" Bill called out of the blue.

Dipper stiffened, "I can't what?"

"Beat someone like that!" Bill replied.

Dipper frowned, did he read his thoughts? That was new, "Then how do you suggest we get rid of him?"

"Figure it out! I'm done giving you all the answers!" Bill yelled.

This was way out if character for the new Bill. This only made Dipper confused. He stood and went to the bathroom, "Bill?"

"leave me alone Pine tree. I'm done giving you answers. I'm done being your friend." He put the brush down, "I'm only going to stay because of our deal. But I don't have to answer to you."

"Our deal was that you would!" Dipper said in disbelief.

"No, our deal was that I would answer truthfully. I am not lying by not answering." He walked passed Dipper, carelessly hitting him with his shoulder.

Dipper grumbled, was this because he didn't say he loved him?

"How observant Pines." Bill said in a low growl.

Dipper stomped in, "Get out of my thoughts! Quit being childish! How long have you been able to read minds?"

Bill ignored him, and looked at the notebook, reading what Dipper had put down. Dipper only got more frustrated, "How long Bill?" He yelled through gritted teeth.

Bill sighed and sat back, "Since this morning, my mind has been so clear that I figured it out. Now fucking leave me alone."

He then stood and went to the living room, but didn't remain in there long and left out the front door through the shop. Dipper sat down, teeth grinding in anger. He blamed it all on Bill, feeling like he betrayed him. All because he wouldn't say he loved him! He found it so annoyingly childish.

He sighed and tried to calm down. Slowly he looked at his paper again, and grumbled, "What are we going to do?"

He jumped as the timer on the coffee maker went off. He sighed and stood, and started making himself a mug. When he lifted it to his mouth he froze. Slowly he put the cup down, and made another before heading for the front door with both cups in hand.

He opened the door, "Bill I'm sor-" he stopped when he realized that Bill was nowhere in sight.

Slowly he put the cups down on the counter inside, and began to look for the demon. Calling his name ever so often. He didn't hear a reply back, and began to fear the worst.

He walked deeper into the maze of trees that surrounded his summer home. His feet moved without direction as he called for Bill. This lasted for a long time until he found he had made an entire circle, and was standing in front of the Mystery Shack once again.

He looked down at his now caked in mud bare feet. He had walked about a mile, and had not run into Bill once. He shakily walked into the Shack, and called again, "Bill?" He hoped he had returned home.

Mabel peaked in, "Oh, hey bro, where have you been?"

"Is Bill here?" He asked.

"No, why? Have you misplaced him?" She asked.

He had tears in his eyes, "I-I don't know where he went! I looked everywhere for him! He's so mad at me! I screwed up big-time! I-I…" he burst into tears.

Mabel walked over to comfort him, but as she placed her hand on Dipper's shoulder, she realized there was more than one Dipper standing before her.


	17. Chapter 17

Mabel was paralyzed in disbelief as she stared at her twin's twin. Though the man before her was a lot grittier, with much messier and longer hair and very ragged clothing. She slowly opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then tried again, "Dipper…" she warned.

The man smiled wide, "Mabel."

This made her actual brother jump and turn to the sudden voice.

He backed up quickly, and hid his sister behind him, protecting her, with Bill's earlier words still fresh in his mind, "You're trespassing!" It was the first thing that came to mind.

The other world Dipper tilted his head, "Why, I'm just in my uncles crazy shop? There's nothing saying I shouldn't be here. I mean you are, so I should be allowed. I mean, I am you. Isn't that right?"

Mabel let out a confused noise, "Wow he's good. I mean your good. I mean…I don't know what I mean."

Dipper continued to shield his sister as the man grew closer, "No I meant you are trespassing in my universe! Leave and never return!"

The other him looked around the shop, picking up a snow globe and he shook it lightly, "Again that is irrelevant. I'm here to talk." He chuckled, "Have I got a proposition for you!"

Dipper shook his head, "I am not interested."

This made his other self frown. Slowly he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers as he put the globe down. A blue flame radiated from it, and suddenly Dipper found he could not move. His muscles tensed to the point where it was impossible to move or speak, making it where he was useless.

The man stepped closer, "Why couldn't you come peacefully, just as Bill did?"

Bill? He came peacefully? He met Bill? Questions flooded his mind, and the other man only laughed, "Yes we met. He was a very cute boy, I didn't expect him to be in such a state however. Nevertheless, I think I'll hang onto him. As I've said, he's cute. Really cute. Don't see why you didn't take an opportunity with him." He looked up at Mabel, "I'll be taking my sister now, if you don't mind."

Dipper tried to move, to do anything to stop him. But he was powerless as he watched him grab Mabel's arm forcibly. He yanked her close without making much effort.

Mabel cried out and tried to pull away, "I already have one annoying twin brother! I don't need another!"

The man hugged onto her tightly, speaking in a voice that made him sound distant, or at least not all there, as if he wasn't there to begin with, "I'll take you home now. We've missed you Mabel, we really did. Now we'll play, like we did as kids. Yes, it'll be like you never left us."

A tear began to form behind them, and a cool breeze blew from it. It smelled of ash, and burning coal. The man lifted his hand and placed a finger at the bottom of the rift, then without hesitation he pulled down, causing a large gape to appear. Just like a zipper on a jacket, it was just that easy for him.

Bill was on the other side, sitting on the floor in a dark room, his arms chained together, head down. He wasn't moving, which filled Dipper with emotion.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and his eyes looked up to his sister, who was fighting the man's hold on her, "Let me go! Dipper help!"

The man picked her up over his shoulder, "Today we will party my beautiful sister. We will eat the finest quality food, and dance! Won't that be fun?"

He then walked through the portal, as it was closing up. He looked back, "Almost forgot!" He snapped again, and laughed. Dipper could feel his muscles gain mobility once again.

He quickly ran for the portal, "No please wait! Mabel!"

But as he reached it and began to reach in for Mabel, it closed onto his pinky finger, severing the tip of it into the other world. A fountain of blood spraying into the now empty air.

He sunk to his knees, holding his bleeding hand. The pain overwhelmed him.

He had lost everything he loved in the matter of seconds


	18. Chapter 18

Bill felt like his life had ended when Dipper had refused to say that he loved him. He had already sacrificed more than Dipper could imagine. Yet the human had the audacity to call him childish. Just as things were looking up too.

He sighed, that's why he had went with the other Dipper. He couldn't go on with the current one, seeing as he didn't return his feelings. Now here he was, in the lap of a psychopath. The man watched him, seeming to be waiting for him to speak. But Bill had nothing to say.

Eventually Dipper got fed up with the silence, "So, tell me about yourself."

Bill looked away, "You know me already." This was strange, even to Bill.

Dipper tightened his grip on Bill's leash, bringing their faces closer. His breath was hot on Bill's cheek, "That was an order."

Bill slowly looked at him, "I'm a demon trapped in a human body. I'm not worth your time Dipper."

Dipper smiled a bit, "Not worth my time? Aren't you a silly one? Well, no matter how scandalous it maybe, I think you might fit the ticket for my new little slave."

"Don't you have plenty of those?" Asked Bill.

Dipper lightly kissed his neck, "Not the kind of slave I am talking about. Tell me, what's your favorite position? Or are you a virgin? That'd be cute."

Bill wished he'd stop talking like this, "I don't have one, but no I'm not a virgin."

He frowned a bit, "The other me already ruined you then?"

"Afraid so." Bill sighed, unamused.

The man grumbled and suddenly stood, knocking Bill on his back on the ground with a loud huff. He didn't bother checking his well-being, "That son of a bitch. I should've taken you sooner."

Bill sat up slowly, rubbing his head, "I advise you not to be too rough with me…"

"Why not?" Asked the man, not looking at Bill.

Bill's lip trembled, unsure how to answer, "Let's just say it's not a good idea."

Dipper then turned, picking him up by his shirt, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Bill coughed, unable to breathe with how he was holding him. For awhile he began to believe he would feint, or even die thanks to the strangulation. However, Dipper placed him on his feet, and pointed to the hall, as he always did, "Go to your room."

Bill nodded, "Y-yes sir." He then wobbly left the man's presence. They had been in this world for a week, and already he was regretting ever leaving the true Dipper behind. He went into his and Mabel's room. Mabel was sitting on her bed, looking extremely miserable. He sat on his own, and slowly took off his collar so he could get more comfortable.

She looked at him slowly, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, rubbing his sore throat, "Yeah, sir pain in the ass just got mad and sent me back again."

"I'm glad he hasn't taken it farther than that." She turned fully towards him, "How's your stomach?"

"I'm still feeling sick." He replied, "Which is a good thing in these circumstances."

She frowned, "What do you mean by that? You've been saying it for days now."

Bill shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me." She requested softly.

Bill sighed, "Promise not to freak out?"

"I promise." She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm pregnant." He said in a whisper.

Mabel gave him a confused and otherwise frightened look, "You're a guy aren't you? How are you pregnant?"

Bill sighed, feeling a bit trapped in this conversation, "The night you walked in on Dipper and I...well I decided he was who I wanted. So I created an artificial womb to carry his child in. It's the human agenda of course."

"What is?" Mabel asked.

He chuckled, "Find human, have sex, create new human, repeat. It is the formula for humankind after all!"

Mabel was extremely worried, "So what you're saying is you came here and put your child in danger?"

"I was pissed off at your brother. I didn't think it would be this bad here." He sighed, "I always worry it's dead, but then I feel the slightest movement…then i know everything is okay." He smiled a bit.

She scooted closer, "Can I feel?"

Slowly he nodded and sat up, "It isn't much yet." He then grabbed her hand and led it to the exact place. It was just a small bump at this point.

She smiled a bit more, "Wow, how long will it take?"

"It's human, so around nine months, as usual." He replied gently, "I shouldn't have put it in such a traumatic environment. I'm selfish..." That's when a frown filled his entire face.

She sighed, "Bill it'll be okay. Dipper will save us, then you'll have your baby in the correct universe. Just how things are supposed to be."

He chuckled, "You're still so optimistic. I always will love that about you."

She continued to lightly feel the small area, "Well if I'm not, then who will be?"

He nodded, understanding what she meant by that. This was the most peaceful he had felt since their journey into this unknown world. It filled him with hope to say the least.

-'-'-

Dipper had worked hard on getting everyone back, but found alone he couldn't do much, especially now that he was missing most of his pinky finger, which made pain spring through his body by applying even slight amounts of pressure.

Soos had come back soon during the week, and Dipper explained everything to him. So he vowed to help get his sister and lover back. They worked hard, and soon were sitting on a goldmine for all paranormal hunters everywhere. Soon, he would see his loved ones. But first, he was going to need a full proof plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Bill sat with his new master, again in his lap, as his master liked it. Dipper, looked him up and down again, smiling gleefully, "Say, do you ever miss having sex?"

"No." Bill lied, "Sex is irrelevant."

Dipper chuckled, and lightly began to play with Bill's hair, "Some might say I'm a pervert, but I just know what I want Bill."

Bill turned away, "Well you're not going to get any favors from me, so don't ask."

"Why not? May I remind you that you're the one who came here of your own free will?" He chuckled as he grabbed Bill's hips.

Bill blushed and stayed turned away, "I wasn't I'm the right frame of mind to make that decision."

"You do realize I can just ravish you right now. But I won't. I want you to need me first." His voice was a purr, "Sooner or later Bill. You'll need me."

Bill scoffed, "For someone so powerful, you sure do give me a lot of breathing room."

Dipper chuckled and lightly began to nibble on his neck. Bill bit his lower lip, and lightly pushed him away, "Stop, I don't want you! I belong to my Pine tree! Not you!"

"But he hurt you Bill." Dipper reminded him, "He likely won't hesitate to leave you for that red headed girl."

He blushed, "Quit reading my mind!" He yelled, "That isn't fair and you know it!"

Dipper chuckled and picked him up, as he stood. Then began to carry him to his bedroom, "You're going to be mine Bill."

Bill began to resist immensely. However, he was weak compared to the well fed, and much stronger man. He pushed again and again trying to get away, but his struggles were in vain, as he found himself laid back on a soft mattress.

Dipper hovered over him, a smug smile on his face. He purred, "You look perfect there. Almost like you were made just to be on my bed."

"You were right, you are a pervert!" He yelled and sat up to try and get away again. But then Dipper held him down by his wrists, and chuckled, "You're adorable!"

Bill shook his head, "No, stop! Leave me alone! I'm not yours!"

Dipper sat on his stomach as he began to undress himself. He ignored all of Bill's pleas to be released. He even ignored his pleas to get off of his stomach.

Bill was crying now, his stomach was being crushed beneath Dipper. He had to act fast, but didn't know what to do. Trembling, he finally made up his mind, for the life of his unborn child, "D-Dipper, I'll do what you want. Whatever you want. Just get off of my stomach."

"Oh, are you making a deal with me?" He asked, amused.

Bill nodded, "Yes, please. I'll do anything if you never hurt my stomach."

Slowly Dipper began to lift off of it, "What's with you and your stomach?"

Bill immediately began to feel the area where his womb was. It hurt a bit, but nothing he couldn't fix. Thankfully the child still moved, and he took a sigh of relief. Dipper watched curiously. He didn't speak for a long time, now sitting on Bill's legs. But when he did, he somehow sounded, gentle, "Bill, why do you care so much about your stomach?"

Bill stiffened slightly, then looked up at Dipper, who gave him such a soft expression of worry. What was that? Actual concern? Perhaps he actually cared about Bill in a way? Bill hoped that was true, "Dipper the reason I cannot have you hurting my stomach is that I'm basically pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He repeated, "How is that possible?"

Bill sighed, laying back, "While I was having my virginity taken, I had decided that my Pine tree would be my only true love. So I created a womb to carry his child in, just as a woman would."

He listened, then looked down at his stomach. He reached for it, causing Bill to flinch. But instead of doing something harsh, he lightly felt the area, "So it's almost like I'm a father, huh?"

He sounded like the normal universe's Dipper, which further confused Bill, "Kinda. But again I made it for the other Dipper."

Be looked up at him, "If you stay here, I'm going to be the father. We'll be happier as a complete family, so I expect you to tell it that I am."

Bill felt a knot in his throat, "Y-you want it?"

Dipper nodded, and laid his head down on his stomach, "More than anything in the world." He then whispered, "Nobody will take this opportunity away from me."


	20. Chapter 20

Dipper paced around the room, his mind filled with worries of what the other universe was like. He knew that his duplicate ruled over the separate timeline, and that he had obtained a huge amount of powers. This was the formations of his game plan as he thought through Bill's words. He had said that this man held immense power, even stronger than his own. But Dipper believed that even he had his limits. He looked to Soos, who was building amulets of Dipper's design.

Dipper walked over slowly, and started to put them on. This made Soos grow pale, "Are you sure this is good idea? You don't know how these things will work, and even worse, you don't know what's waiting for you."

Dipper shook his head, "If I am correct, then these will give me the great power that my other worldly self possesses. If I am wrong, at least I tried."

Soos sighed nervously, and nod. He wouldn't question Dipper, not now when he was so close.

Dipper began to chant the summon, and the earth beneath began to quake. He felt it wobble, but he didn't let it disturb him, he continued to chant without pause.

Soos watched in horror as things fell from the shelves, and crashed onto the floor. He had to hold onto the counter to stay on his feet, as he watched Dipper finish the ritual by grabbing a knife, and diving it into his hurt hand. The one in which his pinkie had been severed.

Everything stopped shaking, and his amulets quit glowing. It grew silent, and still.

Soos stood slowly, "Dipper?"

Dipper stayed still, his eyes closed. In his mind he was not in the shop, but wondering through a vast pitch black space. He heard nothing, he felt nothing. He was nothing.

-'-'-

Mabel sat awkwardly across from her Other Twin. The Other looked up her boredom clean on his face, "Sister, you haven't touched your meal."

Mabel looked up at him, "There's nothing on my plate Dipper."

The Other shook his head, "Of course there is! Just look there!" He pointed to an empty tray, "The chicken isn't going to finish itself."

She sighed and pretended to eat, as she often did. This was a daily routine, and only ate bread when she could find it. She slowly lifted the fake chicken leg from her mouth, "Why not let me cook tomorrow?"

"You don't have to do that Mabel. My chefs are perfectly qualified to serve us." He replied matter of factly.

She looked down sheepishly, "But, I can make us cupcakes, just like old times."

He was silent for a long time before speaking, "I know you see nothing. I also know you think I'm crazy. But you stood up to me, so I will have my cook make you something as a reward. What do you want?"

She was thrown off by this sudden outburst, "I-I…"

He smiled, "Oh, I know, you like pizza! I'll have them make you that! Pepperoni right?"

Slowly she nodded, then spoke, "Bill likes pizza too."

He chuckled, "Okay, go get him. We'll have a family meal! Me, you, my little Bill, and the baby!"

She sighed and stood slowly. She then went to fetch Bill for one of the most uncomfortable dinners ever.

Once they were all three in the dining room once again, they sat around the table. The Other insisted that Bill sat next to him. Which Bill obliged without too much of a fight.

He was holding his side of the bargain. He was willing to do anything to protect his child, and even losing any of his pride was worth it. He began to eat the rubbery pizza. He hated the taste.

Dipper looked at him, "You don't like it?"

"It's not made right." Bill looked down quietly.

"I can have it remade." The Other offered.

Bill shook his head, "Wouldn't make a difference."

He frowned, "How not?"

Bill looked at him seriously, "Maybe because It's without a doubt a heartless creation."

The Other considered this, "How can I make this easier on you? I mean, to transition to me."

Bill spoke dryly, "I doubt I'll ever trust you, or even transition."

Dipper stooded from his place, furious. But instead of hitting Bill, or taking it out on him; he stormed out of the room to throw a tantrum alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Bill felt like he had been forgotten. It had been a month since he had seen his Dipper. His favorite plant never seemed to be anywhere, as though he wasn't coming at all. Bill found himself believing that more than once. Though, he did his best to ignore these feelings. He knew the more he though them, the more likely it was true. To him Dipper had broken his promise, the promise to never forget their love. These thoughts circled his mind as the Other propped himself on one knee in front of the demon. He held up a small golden ring, one engraved in blue flames of power. The sound of his voice snapped him back into reality, as he asked, "Bill Cipher, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Bill was paralyzed. He knew if he said no the Other might react terribly, but if he said yes…then he couldn't wait for Dipper to rescue him. Though a loophole stared him in the face, "I cannot. I am a demon, and demons cannot join in holy matrimony."

The Other chuckled in an amused fashion, "Oh, silly Bill. Don't you ever read the fine print? Demons cannot marry, but being in that body permanently means you are human. For all purposes you are human, and no matter what you say, that means you can get married." He smiled wide, "So what do you say my golden locket? Will you forever be mine? Bound to me by the word of God?"

"Your god is yourself Dipper." Bill pointed out.

"Well it is my word after all." He smirked.

Bill grimaced, "Can't I just refuse and remain your friend? I mean if you can even compare our relationship to anything positive."

The Other grinned, "You said we had a relationship, that's a start. It's not like I'm going to push this too much more, but I will add that it'll benefit the baby." He lightly put a hand on Bill's already rounding stomach, "Then it'll have a very stable family. Wouldn't you want it to be happy?"

"You know that's all I want it to be." Bill sighed, unamused.

"Then marry me! It'll be perfect! Right next to the beach, wind blowing through our hair, sand beneath our feet." He named a very beautiful scene.

Bill shook his head, "I'm not in love with you. I'd rather continue being single with my child, then being with you with our child. It's not your baby, it's mine."

The Other shook his head, "Don't say that, or I might react…drastically."

Bill backed up a bit, knowing what he meant, "It's my baby Dipper. It's mine and Pine tree's. "

"I am Pine tree! Forget the clone! If you keep talking about him I'll send someone to kill him! I will!" He yelled angrily, "He's not here! He forgot about you! Face it! Without me you've got nothing! Nothing!"

Bill was against the wall now, as he yelled. He wanted to escape, though his words made more and more sense. He agreed that his Dipper likely forgotten about him. He agreed that his Dipper likely didn't love him. He agreed his Dipper likely used him for sex. But this was just too much, and he knew it as tears welled up in his eyes.

Dipper stopped his assault when Bill sunk down to his knees. His expression softened, and he knelt back down, hugging onto the taller man. He held him close, and kissed his head.

Bill nuzzled into his shoulder without thinking, he just wanted affection. He was done being tough, he was done acting as though he wasn't affected by anything. Now he cried onto the Other's shirt. All of his pent up emotions showed as he had.

This threw off the other Dipper. He gently rubbed Bill's hair, shushing him lightly, "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry I upset you."

Bill hugged him tightly, trying to calm himself down. It had been such a long time since he saw the one he had loved. Now he was in the arms of another man, and he found he couldn't care less. He sat up, sniffling lightly. He had, had enough, he was going to take revenge on his Dipper, "Dip?" He said it sweetly.

The Other stiffened, "Yes, what do you need?"

He leaned up, and whispered in his ear, "I want you Dipper, I'm done waiting."

Dipper smiled wide, and nodded. He picked him up, and carried him to his room. He didn't question his sudden change of heart, and was highly excited to get this done.

He laid him down on the bed, and climbed lightly over him, already beginning to pull off his clothes. This made Bill shiver lightly. The wrong Dipper, Bill knew now that this Dipper wasn't his Dipper. This Dipper wasn't marked. How, inconvenient to him this was. He was already almost nude, and yet he found his way in bed with the wrong Dipper! Now that'll be a story to tell the grandchildren.

He sat up a bit, and lightly kissed his neck, "Let me be on top...relax, I'll make you feel good."

Dipper gave a light tremble to his warm breath on his neck, "You're speaking my language!"

He then laid back, and let Bill on top of him. Bill rubbed his chest lightly, and laid half way on him. He purred softly and continued to lightly nibble his neck, and lick the small wounds he created.

When he sat up, he grasped the Other's neck tightly, catching him off guard.

"What a-ar-" he coughed loudly and choked.

Bill squeezed tighter and tighter, prepared to choke the life out of the man below him. He felt a surge of power pulsate throughout his body, but it was not adrenaline. No, it was much less simple than that.

-'-'-

Dipper had remained in the blackest void. He got used to being alone, and passed the time wondering where his sister and lover was at that moment. He imagined them being happy with their new found royalty in the other world.

He turned over, facing upwards, "I miss you Bill." He sighed to no one.

He had felt so numb while he floated. But recently he began to hear voices, and feel eyes on him. He would never find anyone, bit it was getting more frequent.

He listened now, listening to the whispers, "Hell…say…you're…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I wish I knew how to unlock this."

The voices picked up a bit more, "Unlock…use…mind…"

He opened his eyes again, "Use my mind? Isn't that where I am?"

"You'll see…" this whisper was right next to his ear, "You'll take it now...you'll see…"

Dipper looked over, and his eyes confused him as he stared at the blurry being next to him, "Today you'll wake up…today."

He sighed, "But I don't know how to unlock my powers. I'm not ready."

The being touched his head, "Then let's make a deal."

"A deal?" He repeated, "It depends on what you want."

The creature smiled, "It'll be a simple trade."

"Just tell me already." He said it harshly.

"Give me Bill's demonic soul." It ordered.

He shook his head, "No, I can't!"

"It won't affect him anymore Dipper. He's too human. I just want his remaining powers." It said.

He crossed his arms, "They aren't mine to give."

"I'll let you think about it." It began to float away.

He shook his head, "Wait!"

It paused, turning to him, "Wait?"

"It's a deal!" He yelled.

That's when he sprung awake.


	22. Chapter 22

Mabel brushed her hair slowly. She had begun to worry about Bill, who took his time coming back to their room. She sighed softly and looked at the clock that was over her bed, "It's almost eleven." She said to herself, "Where is he?"

"Who?" A sudden voice asked behind her, causing her to jump.

She looked back quickly, startled by the sudden presence of another human being. It was a very tall ginger, who stood with laundry in his arms. She blushed and looked back at the clock, "No one…who are you? I thought this part of the building was restricted for most people. I haven't seen anyone anyway."

The man walked to the drawers, putting clean clothes into them, "I'm Wiley Corduroy. I'm allowed over here, but usually you're asleep by the time I get to your room." He paused as he refolded one of her tee-shirts, "I take it you're Mabel."

She nodded, "Yeah…wait, you're Wiley? I don't know a Wiley back in my deminsion. I know a Wendy, but not a Wiley."

He offered her a strange look, "Don't know what kind of drugs you're on, but I figure the same kind as the master."

Mabel blushed thickly, "I'm not on drugs, I'm being serious."

"Yeah, and I'm a blue turkey." He said with great sarcasm.

Mabel grew slightly upset, "Well that's your problem! I'm not from this universe. I am trying to leave as fast as possible!"

Wiley sighed softly, setting Bill's clothes on the other bed, then he sat next to them, "Look, your brother is bat nuts crazy. I can't help but assume you're just like him. You look alike, and I see him on your face. Therefore I'm going to continue thinking about him when I see you. You're lucky I'm even taking time to talk to you. I need to get home and take care of my dad and brothers."

She again felt very confused, "You're a lot like Wendy, but you're a boy. Maybe it has to do with how different these universes are…oh I'm sounding crazy again." She sighed, "I know all that I'm doing is making you think I'm more like that man who says he's my brother."

Wiley frowned and looked down, "Well, I met you before all of this stuff happened. You used to be such a happy little girl. Where did you go all of these years?"

She sighed, "I died. I guess anyway, but that wasn't me."

He looked at Bill's clothes, "Died huh? Then how are you here now? You can't say you're from another world. I won't believe that."

"Then don't." She replied solemnly, "Just don't."

The man looked back to her, carefully pulling his long red hair from his face, revealing big green eyes, "I want to Mabel. I really do."

"But you can't. I understand that." She replied.

He nodded then blushed, "You grew up well." He was changing the subject.

Mabel also turned a bit pinkish, "Yeah, well I don't know what you looked like, so I can't tell you much." She then looked away, "What's your dad's name?"

"Dan," he paused, "Why?"

"Do you have a sister named Wendy?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, I don't see why you keep comparing me to this Wendy person. I don't know anyone named that. Heck, other than my brothers and dad, I'm the only redhead in town."

Mable nodded, "Yeah, sorry. It's a whole other world thing."

He nodded then stretched, "Would you mind putting your buddy's clothes away? I don't get to be lazy anymore, and I need to get home."

Mabel shrugged, "I don't mind, I'm sorry for holding you up."

He shook his head, "Don't be, I needed a good dose of crazy today. At least your brand isn't abusive."

Mabel rubbed her arm shyly, "I'm not that crazy."

He chuckled lightly and stood, "It was nice seeing you again."

She nodded and waved goodbye as he left her alone. She realized as she was putting away Bill's clothes that she had been blushing the whole time. How embarrassing.

-'-'-

Dipper stood outside by himself. His eyes burned, like his malnourished body. Soos stood behind him, worried about the silence that fell between them. Eventually Dipper turned to him, his eyes always threw Soos off. They glew a bright blue color, much like the flame that had escaped the Other's hand when he cast a spell on Dipper all that time ago.

Dipper blinked, and looked around Soos, "I see so many of them. But I don't know which ones are right."

"What do you mean?" Soos asked softly.

"The tears." He replied, "I see them. So many of them. They are everywhere." He took a step away, "All of different colors. Different worlds."

Soos looked around, he saw nothing but the night sky up above. He sighed, "How will we figure this out?"

Dipper reached up, "Trial and error."

Then quickly he pulled down,causing a new tear, into a whole other world.


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper had torn about thirty rifts. Each was wrong to the cause. It ranged from strange looking world that had a talking yellow dog, to a beach city containing a bunch of chubby black haired boys, who he presumed were clones. Another universe he snuck through contained a black haired boy yelling at a green skinned one about aliens. He thought he would get lost in these other worlds, and soon he began to slow down. He looked around at his newest universe. It looked like his own, but the sky was much smokier. The familiar Snell of ash burned Dipper's nose. He coughed lightly, his blue eyes looking around.

It was a much darker version of the forest around the Mystery Shack.

He took a deep and burning breath, then ran for town, trying to avoid the eyes of anyone who he could run into. It hurt to run like this, his lungs burned, and the heat of the sun over head didn't help. Though he kept running. The quicker he put his plan into action, the quicker he would be reunited with Mabel and Bill.

-'-'-

Mabel paced in her room, it had been an entire night without a word from Bill. She worried about what had happened to him. But when the time rolled around, she left her room for breakfast.

She walked into the empty dining room, and sat in her usual seat. She sat for a long time before one of the doors were pulled open, and a certain burnet walked in slowly. He looked grave, his eyes dark. He sat in his place, and looked up at Mabel, "I apologize about my absence."

"Where's Bill?" She asked softly, trying not to set him off.

He looked down, "He's resting."

"Resting?" She repeated, "Is he okay?"

The Other's throat was bruised from Bill's fingers, which Mabel didn't know anything about. He lightly felt the marks as he answered, "Last night he got mad at me, but we talked about it."

Mabel didn't believe a word, "Can I see him?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." He replied coldly.

She stood and went over to the man, who tensed in case she was planning to attack. Then surprisingly she hugged onto him, "I'll just talk to him, for a minute."

He sighed shakily, "I'm sorry for what you're going to see…go…take care of Bill. I didn't want to, but he tried to kill me…he tried." He was rambling.

Mabel felt horrified but stood and quickly made her way to his bedroom. That was where Bill was laying on the bed, curled up. He had cuts all over his bare back, and markings up and down his arm. Mabel's lip quivered, and slowly sat on the bed, "B-Bill? Are you awake?"

"It hurts Mabel." Be cried into the pillow beneath him.

She reached over. They were obviously old wounds, likely from the night previous. Yet Bill did not heal himself, "Why are they not healing? Like super fast?"

"I lost my link." He was trembling, "Everything hurts and I lost my link! Mabel I lost it!" He had tears falling down his cheeks rapidly.

She didn't know what he had meant, "Link? What link?"

He shot up, sitting. His tan skin was stained red, and his hair was also. His eyes were no longer golden, now a dull brown. This threw her off even more as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her, "I'm not a demon Mabel!"

Mabel gasped, "What? How? You were one yesterday!"

"I don't know! I just don't!" He cried, "I'm mortal now! I can't read minds, I can't heal!" He looked down, "What if this kills my baby?"

Mabel was startled, "It won't." She said, "It'll be okay, just calm down, and let me clean you up."

He trembled but lightly let her go. She sighed and stood, "Come on, I'll get you in the bath." She knew this day would happen eventually, but never thought it would be like this. Though seeing a guy other than her brother naked wasn't a big milestone.


	24. Chapter 24

Bill sat silently in the pink water, letting Mabel wash off his battered body, his knees were pulled up to his chest. Silence had filled the room, and only was interrupted by the light splashing of the water as Mabel wet her washcloth.

Eventually he was clean enough and she pulled the plug and helped him out. She dried him off with utmost care, making sure not to rub on any of the open places in his tan flesh. Obviously a lot of it would scar, and other parts still bled lightly, worrying Mabel even more.

Bill looked back at her, lightly embarrassed, "Please, hurry up." He didn't like being naked in front of anyone, let alone his lover's sister.

She blushed, "Oh, sorry!" She began to bandage everything. She made sure everything was covered up and that he was okay. She then reached into the cabinet and got out some pain medication that the Other had given to her prior to this event.

Bill took them and walked with her into the bedroom, where Wiley sat on his bed with him some clothes. He stood and grimaced, "He got you bad, huh?"

"Just dress me!" He ordered, hating all of the wondering eyes.

He put up his hands defensively, "Whoa, chill out." He walked over and helped him into something comfortable to wear, "Just trying to help dude."

Bill looked over to Mabel, who was holding him steady, "Who is this boy?"

"He is Wiley, why?" She tilted her head.

He grimaced, "Oh, I see. So you're my competition, huh?" He looked at the red head, who gave him a questioning glace back.

Wiley frowned, "Competition? What do you mean by that?"

"Well you are a replacement for Wendy in this world, therefore in this world you are who Dipper would take interest in, whether he realized it of not." He informed him.

Wiley glared at him, "Who is this Wendy?"

He explained, "Well in our world, Wendy is a lazy cashier girl, who's father is a lumberjack and she is surrounded by brothers. She was supposed to have one more, but he died during birth. That brother was her twin. You in this world is that boy. In this world I would guess that Wendy died during birth and you survived, causing Dipper to have a less obvious summer crush." He shrugged, "I know everything, but I didn't think many of these universes existed. You were very destined to not be alive that there's a two percent chance of you living. Amazing that our crazy Dipper also lives in this dimension."

Wiley looked disturbed, "You're both nuts." He finished dressing Bill, and sat back down. Bill gave Mable a look that spelled out his dislike of Wiley.

She frowned and sat on her own bed, looking at the ginger adult, "Thank you for the help though. Sorry you think we're crazy. Though I'm sure Bill is sometimes."

Bill looked unamused, "If I wasn't crazy I'd be boring. Then I would've been out of the job years ago." He then sunk down next to her,hands on his stomach.

Mable glanced at him, "How is it?"

"Still moving." Bill replied honestly, "So it's alive at least."

Wiley looked between them, "What are you guys talking about?"

Bill replied, "My baby." He didn't explain further.

"But you're a guy." Wiley grimaced, "I just saw you naked, definitely a guy."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you anymore." Bill said in a knowing tone.

Sighing he nodded, then stood, "I'm heading home."

Mable waved at him, "Okay, thanks again."

Then the red headed boy left them to their own devices.

Bill smiled weakly over at Mable, "You like him." He stated.

"No I don't!" She blushed darkly.

"Just thinking about him makes your heart thud." He pointed out.

She shook her head, "No it doesn't! I thought you couldn't read minds!"

"I can't, but I'm not daft. You like him." He chuckled now.

Mable felt very flustered, "Shut up!"

"I don't think I will." To Bill this felt like a relief. It was the most normal conversation they have had since they had been trapped where they never had belonged. Though worry clouded the back of his mind, and never left, not even at a moment like this, where he almost forgot the trouble they were in.


	25. Chapter 25

Dipper's feet ached as he finally stumbled into town. His lips were dry and cracked, and his face red from the exercise. He ignored his ailments, and began to look around town, looking for help.

He realized just how empty everything was. No a soul was outside, and he couldn't hear any birds. Devoid of life, that's what Dipper thought, devoid of life and devoid of hope.

He walked for some time before getting too faint to walk anymore. He found a shady place beneath a taller building, and sat down. His eyelids were heavy, and body used up. The morning's trial and error run had not only helped exhaust him, but it played a key role in his now aching bones.

He looked up, and his eyes caught something in the distance. A tall building was where he had come from. He knew immediately what it was. It was the large castle of the craziest thing to walk the earth. He grimaced, and looked down to the cement. He hoped he would find somebody, but it seemed everyone was either dead or gone. By the crosses that had been scattered around town, he figured the first option was wide open. He sighed shakily, and looked up again, to only find a slender boy staring at him from across the street.

He didn't recognise him at all, but he spoke, "Who are you?"

Wiley stared at Dipper for a long time, "What are you doing out of the castle sir?"

Dipper frowned, almost forgetting who he had looked like, "Oh, you're mistaken. I'm not that man."

"Then who are you?" He thought this was just another elaborate ruse that Dipper was pulling. He knew his master liked to play tricks on him, and wouldn't put it past him.

Dipper would've stood if he could, "My name is also Dipper, I'm from another universe."

"Oh, great." Wiley rolled his eyes, "As if I didn't hear enough of this from your sister and sidekick." He began to walk away, annoyed.

Dipper frowned, "You've met Mabel? Where is she?"

Wiley stopped and turned, "You have got to be joking! I don't believe for a second that you're not-"

"Not the dictator who ruined this world?" Dipper asked sadly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not him. In fact I'd say I'm the opposite of him."

Wiley frowned, not knowing how to really respond to that, "Then who in the Hell are you?"

"I'm from another world," he repeated, "I'm here to get my sister, and my lover back home. They were stolen from me, and I'm prepared to lose my life getting them back."

Wiley looked him up and down now. He realized just how thin he looked, and tired he was. The obvious sunburn covered his entire face, and his hair was messed up because of wind. His pastel blue eyes, that seemed to glow, and stood out contrasted to his brown hair. He found he began to believe him, "If this is what you say it is…then I need to help you."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do." Be walked over, "I'm Wiley by the way." He reached out a hand, smiling, "Now, let's get you something to eat so we can talk this over."

He nodded and took it without much thought. The feeling of his grasp was so familiar to the run down Dipper.

-'-'-

Bill looked at himself in the mirror, looking over his face. His teeth had stopped being so sharp, and his eyes were so dull. He didn't like it, and missed his supernatural glow. What had happened?

Mable walked in slowly, "You should take a nap Bill. It'll make you feel better."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not looking away.

She nodded and took his arm. Eventually she managed to lay him down, and cover him up. He curled like a kitten, and closed his eyes. He knew she was right, and was readily willing to take one. He fell asleep fast, and let all the problems of that day melt away as he lightly snoozed.

He began to dream, something that came rarely to the former demon. He was in a pitch black plain of existence, a place he recognized.

This was the place of his creation, back before time when he was born. His eyes glanced around until they found the blurred being he looked for.

His lip quivered, "Pen, so are you the reason I cannot feel my powers anymore?"

He smiled a bit, his colorful hair in his face, "Oh, you've caught on then?"

"Yes, why did you take them?" He inquired.

"I made a deal with your betrothed." He replied honestly, "Now he is coming for you."

"He is?" Bill exclaimed excitedly.

The tall man nodded, "Yes, he is on his way now. You need to wait for him. I helped you thus far, but it took a month to reach to him."

"That's why it took so long?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was too far away, but I'm getting closer, I'll be there soon." He reported.

"What will you do once you're here?" Bill asked.

"Seeing as you are my favorite brother, I will give you your powers again. In exchange I want you to take care of your children." He said softly.

Bill smiled at his oldest brother, "I will…did you use her soul in it?"

"I trust you to raise her well. I've held onto that soul forever, now one of your children will have her soul." Pen said as he came closer.

Bill bit his lip, and he nodded, "Okay, I will wait for you until then."

"See you soon brother." He sang.

"Goodbye." Bill whispered, then he woke up.


	26. Chapter 26

Wiley wasted no time in getting a nice warm soup into Dipper. Seeing as how malnourished the teen was, he knew eating anything too solid would just come back up. He watched him eat it, questioned lining his thoughts. But he waited to ask, not wanting to tear his attention from his food.

Eventually Dipper finished, and looked around, "Isn't this Robbie's house?" He asked quietly.

Wiley nodded, "Yeah, but he's probably asleep by now. He likes to kinda beat the night and get up early."

"Do you live here with him?" He inquired.

He shook his head, "No, but this was much closer than my house. I didn't think you could make it all the way."

Dipper nodded, "Good call."

The ginger smiled, "Anyway, tell me about yourself. I mean now that you've finished your bowel."

"Well I come from a world a lot like this one. But in my world there are much more people, and there isn't a dictator ruling over everything with a magical fist." He explained, "In fact, we are basically as law free as you can get without causing mass hysteria."

Wiley nodded, listening, "Is there a girl named Wendy?" He was curious.

Dipper blushed lightly to him mentioning her, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

He stood up, "Oh, so that Bill guy isn't as nuts as he seemed. Good to know I didn't take care of a lunatic."

"You've met Bill?" Dipper grew excited, jumping up, then finding himself almost toppling over. He had to hug onto the table for reassurance.

Wiley frowned, "Bro you should chill. Yeah I met him, and no he's not going anywhere anytime soon and neither are you. You are in no condition to be a hero."

"But I gotta-

"You gotta sit down and drink some more soup." Wiley intervened.

Dipper sighed and looked down. He had come so far to have a boy he didn't even know, nag him. He sat down, and finished another bowel, then the boy helped him upstairs into a spare bedroom. He peeled off his sweaty clothes once the boy left him to find something else for him to wear.

He went into the adjoining bathroom, and turned the faucet on, and stepped into the rain of city water. He sighed as the hot water ran down his entire body. He forgot to shower after he had woken from his month long coma. In fact he didn't do much but explain to the Stans that he was leaving for a bit to pick up Mable. He didn't tell them what he was really doing in fear they'd want to come. He didn't want even more family hurt.

He heard the door open, and Wiley spoke, "So I'll set them out here. Sorry about them, Robbie's a bit of a weirdo."

"I'm fine with not walking around naked." Dipper replied, now washing his hair.

The man stood there a moment, before turning for the door, "Take your time, it'll make it easier to sleep."

Wiley then left, and after shutting the door, found himself face to face with Robbie.

Robbie frowned, "So who did you bring in this time?"

"You'll get a kick out of it." The redhead smirked.

"Who?" He again asked.

"It looks a lot like our dictator, but it's not him Robbie. He's from another world all together." He said.

Robbie sighed, "You're lucky I believe everything you tell me, or I'd kick you both out."

"You know you love me." Wiley joked.

Robbie simply rolled his eyes and started walking away, "Don't take too long with your boyfriend, might make me jealous."

"Oh ha-ha, I don't like him shit for brains." He teased.

Robbie yelled, "That's a first!"

Wiley blushed and sat on the bed. He may not like Dipper, but the black haired teen that he always fought with, had definitely begun to steal some of his heart. They kinda completed each other, which was disturbing to think about, but true.

If Wiley was a girl likely Robbie would've asked him to marry him by now. But sadly Wiley wasn't a girl, and this wasn't a perfect world. But then again, Wiley smiled, the new Dipper came from a perfect world.


	27. Chapter 27

Robbie stared at his guest, his grey eyes looking him over, This made Dipper stiffen as he put down his spoon, "Is something on your mind?" He couldn't help but think about the Robbie from his dimension, which frightened him.

"It's baffling just how much you look like that asshole." Robbie said as he looked Dipper over even more.

Dipper looked over to Wiley, who was seated up top the counter, having a expression that was asking for help. Wiley smiled, "Now who has a crush?"

That made Robbie sit straight in his seat, and turn to Wiley, flipping him off, "Shut the fuck up, before I make you."

Wiley put his hands on his cheeks, making a pop noise, "Oh, I'm sorry! I just feel so jealous that you're paying more attention to him than me! Here I thought we had something!"

Robbie sunk down in his seat, growling, "You're such a bastard woody."

"Not my name you little goth angel." He chuckled, which made the punk slide down even more.

Dipper didn't know what to make of these two. He knew they weren't together, but he also questioned that fact. He turned back to his dinner, hurrying to finish.

Robbie looked back at him, his grey eyes piercing. Dipper had a chill go up his spine, "Quit it."

Robbie grumbled and sat up, sipping on his coffee. He seemed to leave Dipper alone after that.

After awhile Wiley spoke up, "Okay, so anyone got a plan?"

Dipper looked back at him, "Well I was thinking you could get me in somehow."

"No can do, too many guards for that." Wiley said.

Robbie chuckled, "I mean I could get you in, but my services aren't cheap."

"Why in the Hell are you so difficult?" Wiley asked in a distasteful voice.

He shrugged, "Can't help it. I just love making things harder than what they need to be."

This reminded Dipper, of Bill. A pit began to rise in his stomach, and a whimper left his lips.

This made Robbie give him a questioning look, "Dude, are you crying?"

Dipper closed his eyes tightly, and laid his head down to hide the tears. He made a choking sound, "N-no…"

Robbie immediately felt guilty, "Dude, I was just joking. Of course I'll help you." He frowned even more when Dipper didn't pop up, "I promise I'll get you to them! I swear on my life!"

Dipper still didn't pick his head up, and Wiley came over, checking him. He then smiled a bit, and backed up, "Shh, I guess he finally passed out." He whispered.

Robbie blushed, and looked at his still form, "You sure he didn't die?"

"Yeah, he's asleep." He nodded, "Carry him upstairs before he sticks to the table."

"Why do I have to?" He objected.

"You're the one who promised to help him. Now march!" He ordered.

Robbie sighed and carefully picked Dipper up bridal style. He then very slowly carried him upstairs. Wiley watched them leave, and sighed softly. Alone again.

-'-'-

Mabel wasn't sure what to do with Bill's bloody clothes. She ended up tossing them out a window, so she wouldn't have to carry them anymore. Then she started to wonder around the halls, an act she had previously been too scared to do.

As she wondered, she smelt a strong oder coming from behind a door. A hissing noise also protruded the heavy wooden frame, and curiously she looked in. Inside was a small teenager with pure white hair. He stood on a stool, mixing up something in a pot bigger than himself.

She walked in slowly, and continued to watch without saying a word. He finished mixing and turned to get off the stool. He then jumped a bit when he saw Mabel. He took a deep shaky breath before he spoke, "O-oh, it's just you. Hello my lady."

She felt her heart in her stomach, "Gideon?"

"You know my name?" He looked surprised, "I didn't expect that. Did you need something?' He asked softly.

She looked at him for a very long moment before willing herself to answer, "No, I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded and finally got off of the stool, "You look pale miss. Might want to eat something."

She shook her head, "Uh, no thank you." This was just too strange.

She tried to keep in mind that this Gideon wasn't the one from her world, and that he would be much different in ideas and personality. Though she still felt nervous standing next to him. Slowly she spoke, "I was just walking around. Does anyone else work here?"

Gideon nodded, "Yes ma'am. There's me, Wiley, and a few guards. Our master didn't want too many servants, said it would be too crowded. He hates crowds."

She nodded, "Oh, yeah, I didn't think he'd be a people person."

Gideon shook his head, "Even so, he is perfectly happy with having just the few of us. He even lets me sample the food."

"Well you are the cook. If you didn't, how would you know if it wasn't made right?" She asked without thinking.

"Oh…yeah…" he stopped talking now.

She froze, and slowly turned to exit. She realized just how terrible that was of her to say. So she left quickly, hoping he'd forget all about it.


	28. Chapter 28

Bill sat next to his window, his eyes were looking across the endless morning sky. He smiled a bit, remembering his vision from the day before. His brother had said everything would be fine, and he believed it.

He sighed softly, and hugged onto his stomach. The baby was moving around very actively. Possibly it was excited, just as Bill was. He giggled to the soft tickling feeling, "Daddy's on his way."

"I hope you're talking about me." The Other suddenly said, causing Bill to jump.

He was startled as he looked at the dark eyed burnet, "Uh, yeah, of course." He lied.

Dipper slowly walked over, sinking to his knees. He lightly placed a hand on Bill's stomach, and smiled, "I can feel it."

Bill looked away, back to the sky, "Yeah, it's just been very excited."

"How long has it been now?" He asked.

"A month and a week." Bill said.

"It's going to be awhile until I get go hold it." Dipper replied, "I hate having to wait."

Bill gave him a curious look, "If we didn't, it wouldn't be a baby, rather mushy."

"True." He nodded, and sighed, putting his face on his stomach. He listened in silence, relaxed entirely.

-'-'-

Dipper felt like his body weighed a hundred pounds. The weight kept him laying down until noon, when Robbie came to check on him.

Robbie walked in quickly, and looked at Dipper, "You awake kid?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked worriedly.

Dipper slowly sat up, his head spinning, "My body is just trying to work again."

"Did something happen to you before you came here?" Robbie asked as he sat down on the bed.

Dipper wiped his eye, "Actually I was in a sort of coma."

Robbie frowned, listening as he stared into Dipper's big blue eyes. Dipper continued, "During that time I had gotten my powers, though it took so long that my body is too weak to use any of them. I couldn't even open a new rift if I tried."

"So you're stuck here?" He asked.

"For now. But I'll bounce back, I always do." He reassured him, "I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

Robbie shrugged, "Stay as long as you need to. You're a hero, and I don't mind having a hero living with me." He paused, "Don't let that go to your head now."

Dipper nodded, feeling a bit strange, "The Robbie from my universe hates me. I'm glad you're a bit more civil."

"Don't call me that again or I might kick you out." He smirked, "I just like anyone who's against the great asshole." The man said.

He nodded, then reached into his pocket, "I'll show you a picture of my sister so you know what we're looking for."

He held out the small school photo to Robbie, who took it in his slim fingers. His eyes scanned over the photograph, before he slowly handed it back, "Looks like you, just a bit cuter."

Dipper stiffened, did Robbie, the king of all things unholy just call his sister cute? Well that was something he never thought he'd hear. This officially was even stranger.

He put it away, and tried to talk, "She'd love for you to say that. She takes pride in her appearance, especially on how cute she is."

Robbie shrugged, "She does a good job at it. I like how curly her hair is." He then blushed, realizing what he just said.

Dipper kept a straight face, changing the subject quickly, "Anyway, that's who you're going to be looking for."

He nodded, then looked away. The air was now perminatly thick between them.


	29. Chapter 29

The Other sat up quickly in a cold sweat. He had that dream again, and he despised himself for going back to that reality. It was over, it was no longer relevant. So why did it haunt him night after night?

He used trembling hands to peel his blanket from his sweaty body. Then he got up, his bare feet frozen to the cold floor. He inhaled sharply, and began to lightly walk out of the room. He stood in the hall, and looked either way. Normally he would go right, to keep himself from waking up Bill. But instead he turned left, and let his tired mind wonder.

He had to be traumatized by that instance in time. He remembered that huge gnome monster chasing him and his dearest sister. They reached the cliff, where he insisted she gave him the journal. But then she refused, saying it wouldn't help, so he grabbed for it recklessly. He had yanked it hard and caused Mabel to fall backwards. Suddenly she wasn't in front of him anymore, and all he heard was her screams as she plummeted go her death.

He shook his head to free himself from the terrors of the past. He had a new Mabel. She was his sister now, not the one who had perished before him. The Bill that had fused with him made him forget most of the pain, and stopped him from hurting himself anymore. He looked down at his wrists. He could barely make out the scars in the darkness, but he could see the outlines. That Bill made it easy to just let it all go. Now he was free, but sadly those dreams never left.

"What are you doing up?" A voice asked from in front of him.

He jumped and looked up, his eyes met with Bill's who was holding a glass of milk. He drew a straight face, "Just walking, why are you?"

He gestured towards his glass, "I was having a belly ache."

Dipper nodded and looked at his wrist again before he slowly let his hands fall to his sides. He then turned, "Well I'll leave you to it then."

Bill lightly grabbed his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." The Other lied.

"You know, even if I don't like you very much you can talk to me about it." He paused, "I've been taught that it's not good for humans to hold in grief. It just hurts them more in the end. It's better to talk it out."

Dipper shook his head, a light laugh dancing on his lips, "You're better at being human than I am."

Bill shrugged, "Just what I had been taught."

Slowly the man turned and walked closer to Bill. He looked over his face before turning away once again, grabbing his hand, "We'll talk in the kitchen. More comfortable."

Bill followed unquestioning. Soon they were seated at s small wooden table. Dipper took a long time to speak, "You know dreams, correct?"

"They used to be my everything." Bill nodded.

Dipper took a deep breath, "Well I have been having night terrors for a long time now…six years almost."

"That is a long time. What are they about?" Bill asked.

Dipper thought them over, "My sister dying. That's usually what happens."

Bill frowned and stood, "Sounds like you need cookies. Chocolate fixes everything." He walked to the cabinets and began to look around for Gideon's stash. Eventually he found the cookies, and came back to Dipper, also pouring him a glass of milk.

Dipper watched questionly. He never thought anyone would take care of him like this, but he didn't speak up. He took a cookie and started eating.

Bill sat back down, being very motherly despite everything. He sat back, "These dreams make me think you are haunted by her death. You never healed from it."

"That's preposterous." Dipper said, unconvinced.

He sighed and tried again, "Did you ever get over it? Did you ever feel better?"

Dipper grimaced, "No, I didn't care that much."

"Quit lying." Bill grumbled, "It hurt you deeply. It upset you to your core and that's why you have nightmares!"

Dipper tensed, and thought over his words. Perhaps he was right? Maybe he needed to heal.


	30. Chapter 30

Mabel wasn't sure how to feel as she watched Bill readily sit with the Other. He seemed perfectly happy with sitting there, and even wiped off his face after breakfast, saying, "You're a messy eater Dipper."

Mabel tensed and looked away, afraid that maybe they might've been getting closer. That wasn't a good thing by any standards, and made Mabel fear that Bill might be falling for him. Sure her brother was majorly late, but that didn't mean he could just hitch up with this other man. She felt like she was going to scream at them. Bill was inheritly a demon, and this Dipper was evil. They were perfect for one another.

She stood once finished with her meal. Then left without a word. Of course the other two didn't even noticed, too wrapped up in their conversation.

She grumbled then gasped as she walked head first into Wiley, who lost balance and ended up on the floor.

She blushed darkly, "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" She started to help him up.

He took her hand, "Ah, it's okay. We need to talk, but somewhere private?"

"Private?" She felt hopeful that possibly she'd have a boyfriend after this talk.

He stood now, and kept her hand in his as he led her back to her bedroom. Once inside he locked the door, and walked ahead of her, sitting in his usual spot on Bill's bed, "This is very important." He started.

She nodded and sat accross from him, blushing a bit as he gave her a serious look. He then scooted up, "I believe you."

Her hopes were immediately dashed, "Wait, you do? This is what you wanted to say?"

He nodded, and continued, "I met your brother. Your actual brother that is. He's here, and he's going to come and get you both out of here."

Mable grew pale, "Yeah…us both…" she then looked at Wiley, "Why isn't he here now?"

"He's too weak to do anything. But we're getting him back on his feet." He replied.

She shook her head, "But I don't think Bill will want to come."

"Why not?" He looked curious.

"I think this Dipper has worked his magic." She rolled her eyes, "I think they're in love!"

Wiley looked disturbed, "Just the other day he almost beat him to death!"

"Well Bill isn't human and doesn't know what's bad for him!" She told him.

Wiley nodded, "Okay, well we'll do what we can to at least get you out of here."

She nodded sighing softly, "Okay, you should go then, get my brother ready to come here."

He nodded and stood, "I will do my best Mabel. Robbie and Dipper should be ready within a month's time."

"Okay, I will wait until then." She nodded and said a soft goodbye to the redhead.

Wiley wasted no time in leaving. He walked past the dinning hall, where he heard Bill talking to the Other. He was talking quietly, but he could still hear every word, "Well after we get over this milestone, then we can see about making you happier."

Dipper nodded, "Yes, it should go by quicker with you by my side."

Wiley grimaced and continued to walk away, now out of range of the door.

Bill continued, "Yeah, healing is always quicker with help."

-'-'-

Dipper didn't like the things Wiley reported to him. His mind spiraled down further into a depression like state. His lip quivered as he dared to speak, "Well if he wants to be with that freak then he can be my quest! We will get Mabel out of here and leave them to rot together!"

Robbie nodded, not feeling that Dipper was in the right state of mind, but he didn't speak his opinion, "We'll do what it takes Dipper, don't worry."

Dipper's head continued to spiral, "He is a demon after all! Of course he'd want the bad guy! Why would I assume he'd change? He never loved me he just wanted my body. Just as any other demon would." He was reeling with hatred for Bill.

Wiley sighed, and looked away. A part of him wished that Bill wasn't with the other Dipper, while another questioned if he heard correctly. But he heard what he heard, and that's what he told Dipper. It was kinda sad to think that he could be mistaken.


	31. Chapter 31

Time lapsed by quickly, weeks passed and Dipper began to feel more and more anxious about facing off to get his sister back. He no longer felt a need to get Bill, as he heard stories about how much time he spent with his double. He hated everything about that, he hated Bill, and he hated the Other.

Wiley watched him as he paced outside on the front porch, he sighed softly, "You should calm down. You have a few hours before we leave."

"I can't calm down! Today we end this and I get to go home!" He said overly excited.

Robbie, who was just walking outside spoke, "Go in like that and we'll get caught for sure."

Dipper turned to him, "Well I can't sit still! I'm just so ready to go home!"

Robbie looked at Wiley, who was still seated on the steps. Wiley spoke with concern, "So are you just going to leave us here to rot?"

Dipper was stunned. They want to come? They hadn't said anything before. He looked over both of them, "I didn't know you guys wanted to come back with me. You do know that it'll be hard for you guys to just fit in, especially Robbie! There's already a Robbie back in my world."

Robbie shrugged, "I'll change my name. I am not staying in this Hell hole after our little heist. That would be a death wish."

Dipper nodded, understanding what he meant. His spoke with dry lips, "Okay, we'll all go together. We're a team after all."

Wiley felt very happy, hops rising in his stomach. He just hoped that the other universe would be able to take them.

Robbie smirked, "Well that's one way to put our little dysfunctional mess of people together."

-'-'-

Mabel dressed in a black sweater, and violet skirt. She knew today she would finally slip through the fingers of the maniac who had kidnapped her. She felt so happy that her face was constantly filled with a smile. She just couldn't wait to see everyone again. They had almost been gone for two months now, and she knew her mom and dad would have to be worried.

She turned away from her full body mirror, now face to face with Bill. Bill had gotten a bit rounder, but otherwise remained unchanged. She had hid the fact that she was going home today, afraid that he'd tell the Other about her plans. But now she wanted to tell him so badly.

He smiled a bit, "You look lovely today Mabel. What's the occasion?"

Mabel looked away, just so their eyes wouldn't meet, "Oh, just can't wait for dinner!" She lied.

He nodded, "Well it's good to see you so optimistic."

He didn't suspect a thing, which made Mabel greatful. She lightly smiled, "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Well, fine. I just been helping Dipper with somethings." He said.

"What kind of things?" She really was curious what he would say.

Bill frowned, and spoke quietly, "Well appearantly since he was a child he has been having horrible nightmares. So I've decided to help him overcome them."

"Why on Earth would you help him?" She asked, starting to feel a knot in her stomach.

"Well I think if I get on his good side perhaps he'll let us go, and I can get back to Dipper sooner rather than later. I don't have forever you know?" He motioned to his stomach.

Mabel was pale. He wasn't trying to get with that lunatic, he had been trying to get on his food side. That's why he was trying so hard with the man, and being so kind to him. She had been telling Wiley for weeks that he had been sleeping around with that man, but it was just a plot by Bill to escape. She felt so stupid, and she found herself hugging onto him without even thinking she yelled, "I'm so sorry Bill!"

Bill stiffened and hugged back softly, "Why? What's wrong? Did you eat my chocolate again? Cause if you did we need to talk."

She sniffled and shook her head, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "I doubted you for so long, and I was going to escape without you!"

Bill felt his heart drop, "You were going to leave me? With this psychopath?" He paused, "What about your niece or nephew, you were going to leave all of us?"

Slowly Mabel let go and backed up, "I'm sorry! I just thought you were working with the bad guy."

"Why, because I'm a monster?" He asked, trembling.

"Yes! I mean-" he cut her off.

"After all of this time you still think I'm against you? After all the things I've done to keep you safe? This is how you repay me?" He yelled.

She hung her head, and didn't dare look up at him, "I'm so sorry." She squeaked, "But we need to get out of here together…so everything can go back to the way it was."

Bill sighed, and turned away, "At least partly the way it was."

Mabel knew that she had screwed up big time. She knew that Wiley had told her brother everything, and she knew that everything would be much more complicated now. Her lip trembled, "I'm sorry."


	32. Chapter 32

Dipper found the night air was even harder to breath than the daytime. It was much more smoggy, likely because of a nearby factory of some sort. It made him feel like his lungs were on fire, but he toughed it out as he followed Robbie into the darkness.

Soon they came up to the large building, which was made of concrete. Robbie looked back, and spoke quietly, "We gotta be quick. There should be a grate somewhere around here."

Dipper nodded and looked around for said entrance. It didn't take too long for the rushing water to get their attention. They walked over and Robbie got out his screwdriver. He spoke as he did, "I think this'll put us in the basement."

Dipper watched him remove the metal grate, then went in first so Robbie could put it back on. The small area was just tall enough to stand in, but he had to keep his head tilted. Robbie hardly could stand, his back remained bent as they quickly made their way inside.

They slowed as they began to see light. Dipper crept into the large room, which had water all over the floor. Luckily it didn't smell like sewage, which was a prayer answered.

Robbie stepped ahead of him, and using his crowbar he began to pry open the wooden door. Soon they were in the maize of hallways, remaining quiet and sneaking past all the people in some of the elaborate rooms.

They finally found the stairs and made their way up, quiet as physically possible.

Time passed by quickly as they finally made it up to the living quarters. They followed Wiley's directions as they snuck down the hallway. They found the cracked door, and opened it.

Inside Mabel was sitting on her bed. When she heard her door open she jumped up excitedly, "Dipper!"

Dipper put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, come on we're getting you out of here."

She looked at him and then walked over, "What about Bill?" She was much quieter now.

He shook his head, "Who cares about him? Follow Robbie."

"But, Dipper-" she tried to protest.

"Now, before this gets even more complicated." He ordered, cutting her off entirely.

She sighed and went to Robbie who took her hand into his own. He lead her out and down the hall. Dipper looked down, and turned to leave, but when he did he saw Bill coming down the parallel hall. He froze as his eyes looked over the demon. It had been so long, and he wanted so bad to just hug him. But he didn't, he just couldn't.

Bill looked up from the floor, and his eyes widened. He quickened his pace and came over to Dipper, throwing his arms around him, "Dipper!"

Dipper pushed him off, "Don't you fucking touch me!" He forgot all about being quiet.

Bill was startled, "B-but why?" He felt his entire body begin to tremble in fear.

"Why? Why!? Because you're a fucking demon who has no right to touch me! All you've done for me is break my heart and go off with that other me!" He yelled.

Bill slid into his knees, and looked Dipper in the eyes, "I haven't let him touch me…I only love one Pine tree…why are you saying such things?"

"I know what you've been doing!" He replied hastily.

Bill shook his head, "Dipper, I'm not letting him touch me...I'm p-pregnant Dipper."

Dipper froze, did he hear him right? He took a moment to respond, "It's his isn't it? All because I took too long to get you!"

"Dipper it happened that night you took my body. That night YOU made me whole. I created my womb for you, and now our child lives within me. Please, you must believe me." He pleaded.

Dipper was about to yell again when he heard a door open in one of the other halls. He quickly grabbed Bill's arms, "There's no time to discuss this. Just explain yourself later." He said through gritted teeth.

Bill stood quickly and ran with him to the stairs. It seemed like a home run for the town, until they heard a snap that echoed through the walls. Next thing they knew, they were paralyzed in place. Dipper's eyes looked down at the blue chains that wrapped around him, something he had not been able to see before. His pastel eyes glanced back to the man at the end of the hall. It turns out that it wouldn't be easy after all.


	33. Chapter 33

The Other stared at himself, his dull brown eyes met cyan blue. Silence filled the room, and he stepped slowly closer. Only his boots made any noise as he crept closer to the pair.

Dipper's mind strained as he pushed his magic to melt the blue chains that tied him down. Eventually the Other made it to them, and smiled a bit, "I knew you would be coming, but I didn't think it would be today." He paused, "You seem to have gained substantial new powers since I last saw you. Where did they come from little Dipper?"

He lightly placed a hand on Dipper's cheek, and looked over his face, "I can tell they aren't Bill's but instead…his brother? I see…" he muttered.

Dipper broke free, and instantly punched the Other's face, causing the man to be knocked back into a small table. The vase that had sat on top of it crashed on the floor, breaking into plenty of tiny shards. The man chuckled, "Oh, wow. That, that was a sucker punch!" He laughed loudly, "Pain is so entertaining!"

Dipper stood straight, finding his amusement demented. He turned and started to help Bill, knowing that his other self was busy in the ecstasy of pain. Eventually he managed to melt the remaining chains, and as they hit the floor they dissolved. Dipper then returned his attention to his rival, "This ends now."

"Don't you have a way with words Romeo?" The Other joked.

He then stood and chuckled, getting ready to snap to cause another spell. But before he could Dipper used his powers to lift his feet into the air, knocking him back into the glass. The man gasped, managing to snap as he went down into the razor sharp shards. His spell made Dipper get pushed back into the wall, which knocked the air right out of him. The man remained on the floor, and tried to sit up. He groaned loudly and laid back down, "Damn…this pain is almost too much…ah…"

Dipper was seated against the wall he had been thrown on. His back also cut up from a picture frame he had crushed underneath him. He still managed to stand and he walked over, stepping on the man's chest, pushing him down into the glass. The man gasped, and grabbed hold of his ankle, "A-ahh…you're not going to kill me."

Blood began to pool around him as he said this, and Bill felt a surge hit him, "Dipper stop!"

"He stole you and Mabel…he needs to die." He said coldly.

Bill ran up and tried to push him off, "Quit! All you're doing is being like him! Stop it! This isn't you!"

Dipper exerted more pressure on the bleeding man, "If I let him go he'll just come back. He'll come back and take you away from me again." Tears began to well up in his pastel eyes.

Bill pushed harder, "No he won't! Please stop!"

Dipper began to cry uncomfortably, his entire body trembling as he stared down at his enemy. He took a moment before slowly stepping off of him and extending a hand to the man, "I fucking hate you, but I won't become you."

The man slowly took it and when he was lifted up he grunted his entire back bleeding profusely, "I'll get them back…that's my baby, and my sister."

Dipper shook his head, and leaned him against the table. He then hugged onto Bill, before grabbing his hand and going to the stairs. As the descended a sudden noise hit Dipper's ear, making him turn. When he had he found his vision in his right eye was no more, and the warm sensation of blood going down his cheek was all he could feel. His face went so numb, but his mind screamed in torment. He looked with his working eye to the dagger that stuck out of the other side, then up to the man at the top of the stairs. He stood with a smug smile, his hand still down from where he had thrown it.

Bill was screaming, but Dipper couldn't hear him. All he could hear was his heartbeat as he went back up the stairs. He grabbed the man's shirt and pushed him back down into the glass, sitting on top of him. He then grabbed him by the hair, banging his head against the floor. Each time he shoved it down he was awarded with a new sound. At first just a hard noise, but gradually it turned into a squishing and became harder to pull up. He didn't stop though, he wasn't going to ever stop.

He brought his head up and down faster and faster. The man below tried fighting him off, but in vain. Soon he stopped struggling, and stopped moving. He joined his twin in the grave, and Dipper still didn't cease.

Bill tried to pull him off, but he was gone for that moment. Because in that moment he watched himself die. In that moment he gave up for just a minute.

-'-'-

Mabel sighed, "What's taking him so long?" She asked as she looked around the wet floor.

Robbie still held her hand tightly, "If you want I can go check on him. But I'm guessing he stopped to get Bill."

"I hope he did. Bill never cheated on him." She informed him.

Robbie nodded, "I doubted that he had. But by Wiley's reports it just sounded very bad for him."

Mabel sighed and turned to the tall man, "You're very different from the Robbie in our deminsion."

"How so?" He gave her a curious look.

She thought over her words carefully, "Well you aren't quite as big of a jerk."

Robbie shrugged, "Don't tell that to Wiley, might make him think I've gone soft."

She smiled, "Also you're funny, the other Robbie isn't funny. He's kinda a sad excuse for a twenty two year old. Very childish when it comes to girls."

Robbie shrugged, "I can be that way, depends on the girl."

She giggled, "Well what kind of girls do you like?"

"Well they have to have personality." He shrugged, "Also I like girls who are pretty cool with just hanging out. But I guess they should be kinda cute, at least almost my height, to my shoulders."

Mabel listened as he listed off things. This took her mind off of her worries. She liked listening to him ramble, found it quite adorable. She found her face was pulled into a permanent smile. Eventually he stopped listing things, and looked at her. A blush filled his face and he quickly looked away, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mabel looked away also, "Just didn't expect you to be so open."

"What can you do? I'm only human." He said in a heavy tone.

She squeaked softly, "That's so deep!"

He was about to reply when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Bill walk in, his tan face a bit paler than usual. He about asked him what was wrong when he saw Dipper. His eye had been stabbed, the dagger still remained lodged in his skull. He also had blood coating his black shirt and jeans. It was very obvious that something happened, but Robbie was afraid to ask what.

Mabel gasped, "Dipper? What happened, are you okay?"

Dipper spoke lowly, "We should hurry."

Robbie nodded and picked Mabel up, hurriedly carrying her into the small tunnel that led outside. Bill took hold of Dipper's hand and began to lead him the same way. But Dipper didn't budge. He looked at him desperately, "Come on kid."

Dipper then suddenly hugged onto him very tightly. He voice was shaky, "I'm so sorry for everything! You didn't deserve what I said! I'm so sorry!"

Bill hugged back onto him, and sighed, "Shh, it's okay. You freed me, and now we can be a family."

Dipper was numb, but felt his words to his core, "I'll be the best dad ever. I promise." He said as he let him go, "Now, let's go."

Bill nodded and followed him outside, not minding the blood he had rubbed onto his tee-shirt.

Eventually they made it outside, and began the long journey back to Wiley's house. Bill and Dipper walked a bit slower than the other two, and Bill took the opportunity to speak, "Look up." He said softly.

Dipper's left eye looked up to the big beautiful night sky. It seemed the smog was gone now that the monster was also. He inhaled sharply at the beauty of the stars.

Bill spoke softly, "We are nothing to them, and we are just small threads in the quilt of life. But you know what?"

Dipper slowly looked at him, "What?"

"To me, who has lived an eternity before you; you are one of the most important fibers in my thread. Without you I'd be nothing." He kissed his lips softly, "Without you I wouldn't have a future."

Dipper's grip tightened, and he felt tears come to his eye once again. Tears streamed down his left side, and he choked on them a bit, "I love you, Bill."

Bill nodded and smiled, "I know Dipper. I love you too."

For the rest of the trip, they walked in silence. The only noises was the wildlife around them.


	34. Chapter 34

Wiley sat back and sighed, "I did the best I could, but I don't think that eye will ever work again."

Blood covered his hands from the work he had done to try and at least save that side of Dipper's face from infection. Now he was cleaned and stitched up, which just made it look worse without the blood hiding most of the damage. They even had to pull out the blade, luckily Robbie got it out without pulling out the eye with it. But it was impossible to say just how much damage was done.

Dipper sat calmly on the couch, his face still luckily numb since his brain wasn't letting him feel just so much pain all at once. He looked over to Wiley, "Thank you for the help. I'd probably bleed out if it wasn't for you." He then turned and pointed to his back, "I think I might have glass in my back."

"Must've been a rough battle." Wiley sighed as he carefully helped Dipper out of his blood soaked shirt.

He was right, he had a few large shards sticking out of the fresh wounds. Wiley began to pull the glass out, glad that Dipper felt nothing at the moment, but he cringed himself.

Mabel walked in slowly, her eyes looking over her brother. She had decided never to ask the fate of the other Dipper, instead she'd let him tell her when he was ready. She sat on the coffee table, and handed him a cup oh hot cocoa. Dipper smiled smally and sipped it.

Mabel smiled and turned go Wiley, "Is he okay?"

"He's gonna live, but definitely feel it all in the morning. He needs an actual hospital, I don't know anything about eyeballs." He grimaced.

Mabel nodded, "Tomorrow we should be able to get home and get him to a doctor."

"That would be the best course to follow. If not he might still get infected by something." He began to clean out Dipper's back carefully.

Dipper looked around, "Where's Bill?"

"He's eating. I think he's really trying to calm down. All of this stress isn't good for the baby." She sighed.

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know. I'd prefer he not see me until I'm fully healed. But, I know that's impossible."

Bill's voice sudden spoke up from the kitchen, "Yeah it is. I'll be too busy nursing you to not see you."

Dipper blushed, "Oh geeze."

"But don't worry Dippy, I don't mind." He giggled.

Wiley chuckled lightly, "Dippy huh?"

"I said not to call me that!" Dipper whined.

Robbie laughed, "Don't worry 'Dippy' I'm sure that's just his way of showing his affections." He then looked to Mabel, who smiled right back at him.

The room was filled with laughter and chatter, all at Dipper's expense. Though he calmed down, and just smiled, glad everything was working out.

Soon everyone was heading to bed, Wiley and Robbie shared his room for the night, Bill and Dipper got the guest bedroom, and Mabel was given Robbie's parent's room. That made her finally ask, "Where are your parents?"

Robbie was making her bed as she asked. He sighed and turned to her, "They died about a year ago. That monster had them worked to the bone burying so many people. They just couldn't do it anymore, and they passed away."

She nodded and looked down, "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. So there's no hard feelings." He finished making her bed and turned to leave, but she blocked his exit.

She then hugged onto him suddenly, making the tall man blush and slowly hug back. It was such a long silent moment before she spoke, "I'm so sorry about everything you've gone through."

Robbie lightly pet her hair, "It's okay kid. Things happen for a reason. I mean if it hadn't, then I would've been that boy you know in your dimension. So I guess it was good that I had a different life."

"It's so strange to think that way, and I'm usually the optimistic one." She giggled lightly, "Man, you're really different. But in a good way."

Robbie lightly stood and pet her head, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day after all."

"Okay, and Robbie." She smiled wide, "Don't worry, everything will be much simpler in our world."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before leaving her in the doorway.

She giggled and closed the door before jumping into bed. She felt all fuzzy on the inside, like she had swallowed a teddy bear.

She covered up and kept smiling, "Maybe…" she giggled again, "Oh, wow." She was so flustered but in a good way. She went to sleep with that large smile plastered on her lips.

Bill lightly rubbed Dipper's bare chest. His lips softly pressing on the parts of his face that wasn't cut up or hurt in any way. Dipper smiled and chuckled after everyone, "I'm okay, stop it." He laughed.

Bill kissed his neck, "I can't, I missed you too much."

Dipper turned to lay on his back, while Bill climbed on top of him and continued to lightly kiss his neck and shoulder. The butterfly kisses only made Dipper feel high with happiness.

Bill lightly licked the mark he had left on Dipper so many week ago, which was now just a scar on his soft peach skin. Dipper's hands grabbed onto his hips, "You know I can't do anything tonight. I'll get too dizzy."

Bill purred, "Then lay back. I'll do all the work."

With that he began to take off his clothes as he remained seated on Dipper's pelvis. Dipper did nothing to stop him, infact he really wanted to have an intimate moment with his lover.

Bill began to rub against him when he was only in his boxers, "Mmm…I missed you so much."

Dipper tightened his grip on his hips, "A-ah…"

Bill smiled and rubbed harder against him. It was his way to get them both hard, while making it fair.

Dipper groaned lightly, his eyes closing, "Fuck Bill…"

Bill chuckled and moved off of him, now taking off the last pieces of clothing that separated them.

Bill then bent down, and lightly licked the tip of Dipper's manhood. That caused the teen to moan, "Ohhh….god…" he then grabbed onto Bill's hair, causing him to take the shaft in deeper.

Bill gagged lightly, and began to bob his head using great effort to pleasure his man.

The pressure in Dipper's abdomen began to build, and he found himself groaning in pure ecstasy.

Bill knew if he kept this up Dipper would surely finish. So he pulled his mouth away, and licked his lips teasingly.

Dipper grunted, "W-why did you stop?"

"Just wanted to test you out…now I think the trial is over…" he then stood and got on top of him again.

Dipper blushed darkly as he felt his tip begin to go into Bill. Then moaned as suddenly the entire shaft followed.

Bill gasped, "Ah, it's bigger than I remember." He inhaled sharply as he basically sat on it.

Dipper grabbed his hips once again, "You're just so tight…that's probably why."

Bill nodded and began to move, causing waves of pleasure to fill Dipper. Dipper helped him, and made him move faster. He was right about one thing, he felt dizzy as the intensity rose. He bit his lip, letting out a small whimper.

Bill bounced harder and harder, his body warm. He felt close very quickly, and the only noises he could hear was the sounds of his own labored breaths. Dipper began to thrust up into him, becoming impatient, his body ready to release.

Soon it happened, and all Dipper could see was the stars behind his eye. His mind flooding with pleasure, but suddenly pain also filled his senses. He groaned loudly, and gripped Bill so tightly that it caused him to stop. He looked down worriedly at the man who suddenly lost conciousness under him.


	35. Chapter 35

Dipper woke up with a start from a nightmare. His hands trembled and he pushed his large comforter off of him. He lightly touched his face with his finger and sighed softly at the rough feeling of the stitches. He mumbled, "it was real."

It all actually happened. At least that meant that Bill was again his. He looked over, and frowned, "Bill?"

The demon wasn't in bed, which worried him. He looked over and found the clock read it was noon, he yet again found a way to sleep through the whole day. He grumbled and slowly stood. He had to learn against the bed from the rush that went through his brain. He waited for his vision to return to normal before he went into the adjoining bathroom.

He looked over his face. No longer did he look like that excited, happy teenage boy who's life was just beginning. Now he looked tired, thin, and his eye looked simply terrible.

His cheeks were as hallow as he felt, and he brought a hand up to feel them. Boney, so boney. Never did he think he'd ever look so terrible. He sighed, and decided to freshen up a bit. When he felt comfortable with his appearance he backed away from the mirror, straightening his tee-shirt. He then turned quickly and left the small room. He was walking into the living room. He saw Mabel sitting in Robbie's lap. Well that was definitely something he didn't expect first thing. He realized that she was doing his makeup, which was very uncomfortable to watch. He sat on the couch and looked around, "Where's Bill and Wiley?"

"Wiley had to go say goodbye to his family." Robbie started, "Bill joined him to make it easier."

Mabel giggled and drew a small heart in eyeliner on Robbie's cheek, "There! Now you're perfect!"

He smiled at her, and chuckled, "My turn to put yours on."

She nodded and let him apply eyeliner around her brown eyes. She seemed to like the attention, which made Dipper feel a further strand of discomfort.

The front door opened and Bill walked in, wearing a hat that looked like a lumberjack cap. Likely he had gotten it from Wiley, who followed him in.

Dipper was relieved to see him, and he jumped up despite his limitations. He hurried over and hugged onto Bill, who hugged back softly, "Oh you're up! I thought you'd sleep all day!"

Dipper smiled at him widely and smashed their lips together again. Then he just looked at him lovingly, "I'm just trying to get better."

Bill lightly cupped his face in his hand, "I like this side of you Dippy. I wish you'd be like this more often."

Robbie chuckled, "Well with how loud you two were last night, I'm surprised you guys haven't decided to do it in front of all of us."

Bill turned pure red, "Oh, hush! I just missed my little Pine tree!"

Wiley smirked and walked the rest of the way in. He ignored the fact that Mabel was successfully stealing his man, and looked over the couple in front of him, "Anyway, when are we leaving?"

"After I get a bite to eat. It might take us a few tries and I wouldn't want to strand us somewhere because of my stomach."

Wiley nodded, "I'll cook us something then. Well if Robbie has anything."

Robbie shrugged, "It's not my fault I haven't raided any fridges lately."

Mabel giggled and hugged him around his neck, "You're silly."

Robbie shushed her and nuzzled their foreheads together. That got to Wiley a bit and he quickly looked away. He then angrily walked into the kitchen. Dipper continued to cuddle Bill and talk to him quietly about how much he missed him.

It was awhile before they all sat down to lunch. When they had Robbie and Mabel were hip to hip as they munched on their sandwiches. Wiley sat by himself and Bill and Dipper sat outside on the steps to the house.

After lunch they all met outside and Dipper began the tedious work of looking for rifts to tear into. He found one but struggled to bring his arms down. Bill ended up helping him open up the hole into the other deminsion.

Bill peeked in, then quickly pulled out, "I don't think our planet is filled with water is it?"

"Nope." Dipper sighed and closed it back up. He then began to open more with Bill's assistance.

Eventually they were standing before the Mystery Shack once again. The smell of distant flowers filled their senses. They were home, and the old man who sat outside certainly gave them an interesting welcome.


	36. Chapter 36

Ford looked over the strange group of teenagers that stood in front of his home. He had thought that Dipper just went home by now, but no; here he was standing before him in a rugged state. He finally decided to ask, "Did you kids party too hard or what?"

Bill looked at the man, then back to Dipper. He didn't want to alert Ford of who he was, but he was desperate, "I suggest you call an ambulance. Dipper has been hurt very badly."

Ford immediately recognized his voice, "Bill? Is that you?"

Bill frowned, "We have no time to fight you old fart! Go call a doctor!"

After a long moment Ford walked inside and called 9-1-1. This made Bill relax, and look over at the smiling Dipper. He blushed and looked away, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're cute when you want something." He kissed his cheek, "I didn't expect you to be so straight forward."

"Well that old man needs to get you help." He rolled his eyes.

"Still…" Dipper chuckled.

Bill looked over at him, then sighed, "I just…I want your eye to be saved."

"Try explaining the fact that I wasn't born with blue eyes." Dipper pointed out.

Bill bit his lower lip, "We'll figure it out. For now we just need to get you better. That's what matters."

Mabel nodded, "Yeah bro!"

Wiley pat Dipper's shoulder, "We're here for you. Without you we'd never have an opportunity to be happy."

Robbie looked at Mabel and blushed, "Yeah, without you I wouldn't have plans for the future."

Ford and Stan walked out of the Mystery Shack, "The ambulance is on its way." Stan said.

Ford walked up and looked over all of them from closer, "Looks like you kids been through hell."

Robbie nodded, "You could say that."

Bill laughed, "Come on grandpa, don't look so grim! I brought them back in once peice!"

Ford shook his head, "Barely…I have my eye on you."

Bill simply chuckled and looked up at the old man, "That's my line."


	37. Chapter 37

Months passed by quickly, and Dipper decided that with the baby on the way that he would hold off on going to college. Mabel also stayed with him at the Mystery Shack. At first it was awkward accommodating all of the new people who now lived in the Shack, but over time everyone fit comfortably. Mabel and Robbie even announced that they were a couple about a month in. The Stans had also accepted Bill as a human, which made tension disappear almost entirely.

To Dipper it was the best seven months of his life. Though he has never regained sight in his eye, and the magic had left his body, and returned to Bill thanks to a visit from his brother Pen.

Bill was laying on the couch when Dipper walked in, carrying a tray of iced tea. Bill looked up with a soft smile, "Guess what."

"I don't know, what?" Dipper asked after he sat the tray on the table.

Bill giggled, "Guess."

"I love you?" He looked up at him.

"No, but I love you too Dippy." He purred.

Dipper stood, "Then what?"

"Go get some towels." Bill said calmly.

Dipper was completely confused, "Why?"

He leaned on his hand lazily, "The baby is coming."

"What?" Dipper yelled.

"It's time." Bill said in his very calm voice, "Get some towels, and your sister."

Quickly Dipper did as asked. He didn't know how Bill could be so calm at a time like this, but he wouldn't dally. Soon everything was set up and Bill was laid back still on the couch. It didn't take long for soft cries to fill the room, then a little later more.

The twins were perfect. They had Dipper's brown hair, and Bill's golden eyes. Dipper held up the boy proudly, "Bill, I can't believe it."

Bill was wrapping the girl in a soft blanket. He hummed softly, "They're beautiful. What should we call them?"

It took Dipper only a moment to smile, "Lark, and Lily."

"That's perfect." Bill giggled, and nuzzled into Dipper's stomach.

Dipper sighed, "I think it's great we're giving them another life."

"This time hopefully they'll be happy." Bill nodded.

"I think they will." Dipper said softly.

Bill looked up at his lover, "This time we'll protect them."

Dipper grimaced, "From their previous fates and the magic that courses through their bodies."

Bill smiled, "Happy father's day."

"Shut up." Dipper laughed.


End file.
